Folge 6: Nicht witzig!
by Castle Season 9 Deutsch
Summary: Eine junge Frau wird tot im Wald gefunden. Da Halloween kurz bevor steht, hat sich der Killer für das Team in Schale geworfen. Staffel 9, Folge 6.
1. Chapter 1

**Nicht witzig!**

Staffel 9, Folge 6

Geschrieben von alwayswritewithcoffee

Übersetzt von Copop83

Gegengelesen von AnChager

 _Der nachfolgende Text ist eine fiktive Geschichte von Autoren ohne jegliche Beziehung zur ABC-Sendung "Castle". Erkennbare Charaktere sind Eigentum von Andrew Marlowe und ABC. Namen, Orte und Geschehnisse sind Produkt der Kreativität des Autors oder werden fiktiv genutzt. Jegliche Ähnlichkeit zu tatsächlichen Personen, lebend oder tot, Unternehmen, Firmen, Ereignissen oder Örtlichkeiten ist rein zufällig._

* * *

Kapitel 1

Sie lief ohne Angst – selbst im Dunkeln der Nacht – nur den Halbmond als Begleitung, sicher und selbstbewusst auf dem ihr wohl bekannten Weg, den sie schon viele Male gegangen war. Es machte ihr nichts aus, dass sie in die Dunkelheit marschierte, dass, selbst wenn New York sicherer war als noch vor einigen Jahren, sie sich in Gefahr begab, indem sie nachts alleine in einen abgelegenen Teil des Parks trat.

Wissend, wer gleich hinter der Kurve auf sie wartete, ließ sie mutig bleiben, die Vorfreude sie immer weiter vorwärts gehen, ihre Augen suchend nach dem Mann, der sie zu einem spät-abendlichen Treffen eingeladen hatte.

Sie träumte von Kerzenlicht, vielleicht einem Verlobungsring; letzteres zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

Es verschwand sofort wieder, als der Moment durch das Geräusch eines berstenden Zweiges unterbrochen wurde. Das Heulen des Windes durch die Bäume ließ einen Schauer von losen Blättern von den Ästen in Richtung Boden flattern. Ein Schauer der Angst erfasste sie, ihre gleichmäßigen Schritte auf dem Gehweg wurden für einen Moment unsicher.

„Hallo?", rief sie und ihre Augen suchten auf dem verlassenen Pfad, der direkt in das unbeleuchtete Herzstück des Parks führte, nach irgendeinem Zeichen ihres erwarteten Begleiters.

Sie würde nicht weiter gehen. Da war sie sich ganz sicher. Sie schaute auf ihr Handy um die Uhrzeit zu sehen, während sie überlegte, wie schnell sie zurück in die Sicherheit der Upper West Side und deren vollen, lebhaften Straßen rennen konnte.

Erneutes Rascheln von Blättern, die von Schuhen zertreten wurden, das Geräusch von Schritten auf dem Gehweg. Sie drehte sich um, ein bekanntes Lächeln erwartend, das Funkeln von ein paar grünen Augen.

Der Anblick eines Clowns, gekleidet in einem Overall, dekoriert mit abwechselnd roten und gelben Karos und einem buschigen Spitzenkragen, war ein Schock, aber sie unterdrückte das Bedürfnis zu schreien. Ihr Überlebensinstinkt verlangte von ihr, einen Schritt zurück zu gehen; einen Schritt näher Richtung völliger Dunkelheit, in der die Straßenlaternen des Pfades schon lange nicht mehr schienen.

„Was soll das? Wer sind Sie?" Sie bemühte sich, stärker zu klingen als sie sich fühlte. Die Finger einer Hand ballten sich zu Fäusten, als die andere ihr Handy entsperrte.

Wenn sie schon nicht in Sicherheit rennen konnte, würde sie eben Hilfe rufen.

Der Clown antwortete nicht auf ihre Fragen, machte dafür einen weiteren Schritt vorwärts ins Licht einer der Straßenlaternen. Im gelblichen Licht sah sie zum ersten Mal die wirre rote Perücke, das blaue Make-up um die Augen, der übergroße und fast unheimliche blutrote Mund, der mit Ölfarbe aufgemalt war.

Selbst die rote Nase, normalerweise hell und fröhlich, wirkte bedrohlich.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie bezwecken…", begann sie, die Worte blieben ihr aber im Hals stecken, als sie das Glitzern von etwas sah, das der Clown aus einer Tasche, die an der Seite seines Overalls versteckt war, zog. In der Sekunde, die sie brauchte um die Nummer des Notrufs zu wählen, hatte der unerwartete Besucher einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zugemacht, das große Messer, das jetzt in seiner Hand war, bereit zuzustechen.

Und einfach so wusste sie es.

Jemand wollte es ihr endlich heimzahlen.

* * *

„Ich vermisse Kaffee."

Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Rick Castle Kate Beckett so offen quengeln hörte, aber jetzt machte sie es definitiv. Immer noch verschlafen und mürrisch, war die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Frau an ihm vorbei und sofort auf die weiße Tasse mit Kaffee in seiner Hand gefallen.

„Du kannst so viel entkoffeinierten Kaffee haben, wie du willst", entgegnete er, während er auf den ersten Schluck des Tages etwas länger verzichtete und sich dafür der Kaffeemaschine zuwandte. Im Vergleich zu der Menge, die Kate normalerweise pro Tag zu sich nahm, waren die zwei Tassen am Tag, die ihre Ärztin erlaubte, geradezu lächerlich.

„Das ist nicht das Gleiche, und das weißt du genau", seufzte Kate als sie an der Kücheninsel Platz nahm, während Rick ihr eine Tasse einschenkte und vor sie hinstellte.

„Ich weiß", meinte er und nahm seine eigene Tasse in die Hand um diesen ersten langen, zufriedenstellenden Schluck zu genießen. „Aber denk doch dran, wie glücklich du sein wirst, dass du von zu viel Kaffee abgesehen hast, wenn das Baby da ist und keine zwei Köpfe hat."

Ob es sein schlechter Witz, oder die Tatsache, dass der erste Schluck Kaffee ihre Laune verbessert hatte, konnte Castle nicht sagen. Er grinste nur als Antwort auf die leichte Wölbung der Lippen seiner Frau nach oben, die sie ihn sehen ließ. Er verbuchte es als Sieg. Obwohl die morgendliche Übelkeit langsam verschwand, da Kate jetzt im zweiten Abschnitt ihrer Schwangerschaft war, machten doch einige andere Probleme ihr zu schaffen.

Erstens war es immer noch selten, dass mehr als ein paar Stunden am Stück schlafen konnte, eine Nebenwirkung der verschiedenen Schwangerschaftssymptome, wie zum Beispiel ständig auf die Toilette zu müssen. Sie gab es noch nicht zu, aber Rick wusste, dass sie immer noch nicht ganz auf dem Dampfer war. Mehr als einmal, da war er sich sicher, hatten er, Ryan oder Esposito an ihre Bürotür geklopft und sie dadurch von einem Nickerchen auf ihrem Schreibtisch geweckt, das definitiv nicht geplant war.

„Zwei Köpfe?", frage Kate, eine ihrer Augenbrauen in dieser neckischen Art hochgezogen, die sein Blut in Wallung geraten ließ. „Letzte Woche war es ein zusätzlicher Finger."

„Letzte Woche war auch nicht fast Halloween."

„Ist das auch die Erklärung für den abgetrennten Kopf, der auf der Badezimmervitrine liegt?"

„Schuldig laut Anklage, Captain."

Mit einem liebevollen Augenrollen hob Kate die Tassen wieder an ihre Lippen um noch einen Schluck zu trinken.

„Weißt du schon, als was du dich verkleidest für die Party?"

Eigentlich eine unschuldige Frage, aber sie war dankbar, dass Rick von ihr abgewandt gerade am Toaster herumfummelte als er die Frage stellte und daher das Kräuseln ihrer Nase und das Schürzen ihrer Lippen nicht sehen konnte.

In Wahrheit hat sie noch keinen Gedanken an ein Kostüm verschwendet und wollte im letzten Moment ihren Kleiderschrank plündern, um notdürftig etwas zu erfinden. Sie hatte sicherlich genug schwarze Teile für eine Hexe, oder?

„Ich… ja, ich hab ein paar Ideen", murmelte sie vor sich hin, trank den Rest Kaffee, als ihr Handy in der Tasche ihres Morgenmantels zu klingeln begann.

„Nein, die hast du nicht", lachte Rick. „Aber wir gehen am Wochenende shoppen, da finden wir was Fantastisches für dich."

Als Kate sah, wer sie anrief, war sie sich da nicht so sicher. Die Nummer der Zentrale war ein Anzeichen, dass sie viel Zeit vor Halloween wohl mit Ermittlungen in einem Mordfall beschäftigt war. „Beckett", beantwortete sie den Anruf, warf Castle in dankbares Lächeln zu, als dieser ihr einen Stift und einen Notizblock reichte.

Kate notierte die Adresse und murmelte ihren Dank für die Benachrichtigung. Sobald der Anruf beendet war, flogen ihre Finger über das Display um eine Gruppen-SMS an Ryan und Esposito zu tippen. „Sieht so aus, als ob du diese Pläne verschieben musst", informierte sie Castle. „Ein Jogger, der früh am Morgen unterwegs war, hat eine Leiche im Park gefunden. Ryan und Esposito werden in der nächsten halben Stunde dort sein, falls du dabei sein willst."

„Ich denke, die Zeit hab ich", grinste er und leerte seine Tasse mit einem letzen Schluck.

Es sah so aus, als ob er den Kick des Koffeins nicht nur fürs Dekorieren der Halloweenparty brauchte.

* * *

Der Fußweg war voller Polizeiautos; eingekeilt zwischen Absperrband und einer großen Eiche stand der bekannte Van des Gerichtsmediziner-Teams.

Wie üblich standen zwei Polizeibeamte Wache, die sich redlich bemühten, die neugierigen Schaulustigen, die zweifelsfrei darauf hofften einen Blick auf etwas Schreckliches zu erhaschen, weiter zu schicken. Rick lächelte die beiden freundlich an und tauchte unter dem Absperrband durch. Er lief um die Techniker mit Beutel für Beweismittel und Kameras herum, näherte sich den beiden Detectives, welche identische Notizblöcke zu Rate zogen.

„Was haben wir hier?", fragte er, was die Aufmerksamkeit von Ryan und Esposito auf ihn lenkte. Sie sahen von ihren Notizen auf und schauten ihn an. „Hoffentlich etwas, das zu Halloween passt."

„Na dann wirst du sehr enttäuscht sein", antwortete Esposito mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung der Leiche. Von ihrem Standpunkt aus waren nur ein Schopf blonder Haare und eine Schulter zwischen den Büschen zu sehen. „Nur eine nullachtfünfzehn Messerstecherei. Eine junge Frau in diesem Bereich des Parks, nachts unterwegs? Wahrscheinlich ein Überfall."

„Wir lassen trotzdem im Park herumfragen. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass wir irgendwelche Zeugen auftreiben, aber wir müssen es wenigstens versuchen", fügte Ryan hinzu.

Mit einem langen Seufzer schaute Rick zurück zu der Leiche. „Ich gebe zu, dass ich enttäuscht bin. Ich hab gehofft…"

„Astralprojektion? Dämonen und Vampire? Freddy Krüger? Michael Meyers?", witzelte Espo. Das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wuchs mit jedem Vorschlag.

„Nein!", rief Castle, wobei es weit mehr nach Bestätigung klang, als ihm lieb war. „Ich wollte nur Etwas, das ein bisschen ungewöhnlich ist."

„Zu schade. Du bekommst eine Messerstecherei im Park letzte Nacht", entgegnete Espo, der zu einem Polizisten lief um ihm weitere Anweisungen zu geben, während Ryan Castle ein Zeichen gab und mit ihm näher zur Leiche ging.

„Wir konnten das Opfer noch nicht identifizieren, sie hatte weder Handtasche noch Geldbeutel bei sich und wir vermuten, dass sie ihr Handy entweder verloren hat oder es zusammen mit den anderen Sachen geklaut wurde", erklärte er, aber seine Augen verließen nie die langen blonden Haare, die nun mit Matsch und Blut verdreckt waren.

„Aber eine Joggerin, die hier entlang kam, wurde auf die Haare aufmerksam und verständigte die Polizei", fügte Ryan an, als er auf eine große brünette Frau zeigte, die bei einem Polizisten stand. Ihre schulterlangen Haare flatterten im Wind, der aufgekommen war. „Ihr Name ist Tessa Hannon. Sie sagte aus, dass sie eigentlich nie auf dieser Seite des Parks jogge, aber das Wetter sei schön gewesen und sie wolle eine Herausforderung. Ohne sie hätte es noch Stunden gedauert, bis die üblichen Leute hier aufgetaucht wären."

„Sie sieht jung aus", meinte Castle, auf die Leiche schauend. „Späte zwanziger, frühe dreißiger."

„Ja, wir werden ihre Fingerabdrücke im System überprüfen und vergleichen ihr Foto mit den vermisst gemeldeten Personen im Revier und auch in Obdachlosenheimen. Ihre Kleider sehen teuer aus, sie hat offensichtlich gut für sich sorgen können, aber man weiß ja nie…"

„… bis du es weißt", gab Rick zurück, während er auf die blasse Wange blickte und die Blutflecken zählte, die sich in den Stoff der Jacke gesaugt hatten, die ein jähes und schmerzhaftes Ende eines Lebens bedeuteten.

* * *

„Wir haben einen Treffer bezüglich der Identität unseres Opfers", sagte Ryan, dessen Kopf durch die offene Tür von Kates Büro auftauchte, genau in dem Moment, als Rick eine Styropor-Box mit Kates Mittagessen überreichte. „Polizeibeamte liefen den Weg vom Tatort zurück in Richtung Straße, ein paar andere übernahmen die entgegengesetzte Richtung und konnten so ihre Handtasche finden. Bargeld und Kreditkarten fehlen, aber ihr Führerschein war noch da."

Kate sprang auf, bevor Ryan seine Erklärung beendet hatte, ging um ihren Schreibtisch herum und folgte ihrem Detective in das Großraumbüro, wo Esposito stand und am Board unter einem Fahndungsfoto von einer Frau mit honigblondem Haar und blauen Augen etwas notierte.

„Das Opfer heißt Olivia Fabre, 34 Jahre alt. Sie besitzt ihre eigene Modelinie und hat, laut _New York Ledger_ via Google, erst letzten Monat ihre Kollektion auf der Fashion Week präsentiert. Ihre Adresse ist in der Upper West Side, ungefähr zehn Häuserblöcke vom nächsten Parkeingang zum Tatort entfernt", sagte er, machte den Tafelmarker zu und trat zur Seite, damit Beckett und Castle die restlichen Informationen lesen konnten.

Tod durch Blutverlust. Vier Stichwunden am Rücken. Vermutlich von hinten angegriffen nach einer Verfolgungsjagd den Fußweg entlang. Todeszeitpunkt zwischen 22 Uhr und ein Uhr nachts.

„Ist doch nicht schlecht für den Anfang", meinte Kate, abwechselnd zu den Jungs schauend. „Die Befragung brachte keine Zeugen hervor?"

„Keiner, der etwas gesehen oder gehört haben will", seufzte Ryan. „Einige der Obdachlosen und Junkies, die dort um Mitternacht rumhängen, könnten etwas wissen, aber keiner von ihnen wollte reden. Wir können es nochmal probieren, wenn du willst."

„Jetzt gerade nicht. Wir müssen rausfinden, ob es ihre Angewohnheit war nachts in den Park zu gehen. Wenn es so war, wohin ist sie gegangen und warum? Wenn es nicht so war, was ließ sie letzte Nacht dorthin gehen?"

„Mit ihren Freunden, ihrer Familie, ihren Arbeitskollegen reden. Ihr Leben auf den Kopf stellen ", sagte Espo mit einem Grinsen, nahm Kate so die Anweisung aus dem Mund, bevor sie diese geben konnte. „Wir wissen Bescheid, Boss."

Aufgrund der jahrelangen Partnerschaft, musste Espo Ryan kein Signal geben, um mitzukommen. Beide griffen gleichzeitig nach ihren Jacken und waren bereit für eine Fahrt durch die Stadt um weiter zu ermitteln.

Sie war schon wieder Castle zugewandt, mit der Absicht ihn zu fragen, ob er mit den Jungs mit wollte oder hier bleiben und mit ihr zu Mittag essen und bekam deshalb nicht mit, dass Vikram aus dem Technikraum kam. Rick bemerkte es jedoch. Der Analyst schaute verwirrt aus, aber da war auch noch Unbehagen auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. Die Kombination ließ Ricks Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen.

„Ich hab da was, was Sie sehen sollten, bevor Sie losziehen", sagte Vikram, worauf die beiden Detectives ihren Weg unterbrachen und Kate sich auf ihren Absätzen umdrehte um ihn zu sehen. „Ich hab die Videoaufzeichnungen des Fußweges durchgesehen, wie Sie wollten, und ich fand etwas… naja, etwas Seltsames."

„Wie seltsam?", wollte Rick wissen, und war schon auf dem Weg um Vikram zurück in den Raum zu folgen, wo das Video wartete; der Zeitstempel am Bildschirmrand zeigte 0:34 Uhr.

Nachdem auch die anderen vier angekommen waren, startete Vikram das Video, trat zur Seite und beobachtete die anderen. Auf dem Video konnte man für fünfzehn Sekunden sehen, wie sich Bäume im Wind wiegten und Blätter den Weg entlang huschten. Dann erschien eine Gestalt auf dem Bildschirm, die keine gewöhnliche Person war; der Overall, die Perücke und das Makeup waren im Central Park total fehl am Platz mitten in der Nacht.

„Ein Clown?", japste Castle. „Sie haben einen Clown gefunden, der im Central Park zum Todeszeitpunkt unseres Opfers umherwandert?"

„Nicht nur das. Dieser Clown ist der Einzige, der diesen Fußweg benutzt, soweit ich das mit der Reichweite der Kamera sehen kann, in dem Zeitrahmen, den Ryan angegeben hat. Und, wenn man es vergrößert…"

Vikram tippte auf der Tastatur um das Video anzuhalten und vergrößerte eine Hand, die etwas Langes und Scharfes hielt, das im Licht der Straßenlaternen glänzte.

„Verdammte Scheiße", murmelte Esposito. „Könnte ein Messer sein."

„Ihr beiden geht zurück in den Park, zeigt ein Foto von diesem Typ herum, fragt, ob ihn jemand gesehen hat. Castle und ich werden die Kollegen des Opfers befragen", sagte Kate, die ihrem Mann ein Stirnrunzeln zuwarf als er sie alle angrinste. „Was, Castle?"

„Ein mordlustiger Clown, der in Manhattan sein Unwesen treibt? Bester Fall aller Zeiten!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Das Dingen des Aufzugs kündigte ihre Ankunft in dem umgebauten SoHo-Loft, das zu Olivia Fabres aufstrebendem Mode-Imperium gehörte, an. Die treibende Musik, die in einem europäischen Club nicht fehlen durfte, tönte durch den offenen Raum. Unterschiedlichste gutaussehende und top gestylte junge Schneider/innen wippten im Takt, während sie mit einer Fülle an Stoff auf extra großen Tischen arbeiteten, sie an Mannequins ausprobierten und, in der hintersten Ecke, stand ein Model in einem grell-rosa Abendkleid.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", begrüßte sie eine Stimme, die zu einer Frau mit einer Pixie-Frisur und einem herzförmigen Gesicht gehörte. Sie trat von einem großen Schreibtisch weg, der als Trennung für die Arbeitsplätze dahinter fungierte.

„NYPD", sagte Kate und holte ihre Marke aus der Tasche ihres Mantels um sie der jungen Frau zu zeigen. „Ich bin Captain Beckett und das ist Mr. Castle. Wir müssen mit jemandem reden, der hier das Sagen hat, Miss…"

„Brooke", antwortete sie, während sie das iPad in ihren Händen umklammerte, als könnte es sie vor schlechten Neuigkeiten beschützen. „Das wäre Olivia, aber sie ist noch nicht hier. Sie ist heute spät dran. Ich musste eine Besprechung mit Neiman Marcus verschieben, auf die sie sich schon seit Wochen gefreut hatte. Es sieht ihr nicht ähnlich, zu spät zu kommen. Aber da sie gestern Abend Pläne hatte…"

Brooke erzählte gerne und viel, unschuldig und gut gemeint. Sie würde nicht aufhören ihnen wichtige und unnütze Informationen zu geben, wenn nicht einer von ihnen beiden sie stoppte.

„Wer hat das Sagen, wenn Olivia nicht da ist?", fragte Castle, beendete so Brookes Redeschwall.

„… ich nehme an, dass das ich wäre. Ich bin ihre persönliche Assistentin", erklärte Brooke. „Und die Empfangsdame _und_ die Geschäftsführerin. Wir sind ein Start-up-Unternehmen", fügte sie mit einem kleinen Lachen und einem schnellen Schulterzucken hinzu. Das Lächeln fiel ihr aber von den Lippen als weder Castle noch Beckett es erwiderten.

„Können wir irgendwo hin, wo es ein bisschen abgeschirmt ist?", fragte Kate, die das offene Loft in Augenschein nahm, in dem immer noch ein halbes Dutzend Leute nähten und mit Stoffen und Schnittmustern arbeiteten und so die Neuankömmlinge nicht bemerkt hatten.

Brookes braune Augen weiteten sich, sich in dem beengten Raum umsehend, der als Lobby gedacht war, und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sagen Sie mir einfach, was passiert ist", meinte sie.

„Brooke…", begann Kate, ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, als sie das Licht und die Fröhlichkeit aus den Augen der Frau verschwinden sah. „Olivia wurde heute Morgen im Central Park gefunden. Sie wurde ermordet."

Sie wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass, selbst, wenn man es kommen sah, nichts den Schock lindern konnte. Brookes Gestalt nahm ihn mit einem Ruck auf, der durch ihren Körper ging und das Tablet glitt aus ihren Händen. Es landete fast auf dem Boden, aber Castle konnte das Gerät gerade noch auffangen.

„Das ist…", schluchzte Brooke, Tränen auf beiden Wangen. „Wie ist das passiert?"

Neben dem Schreibtisch war eine kleine Sitzecke gequetscht worden. Kate führte Brooke zu der glatten schwarzen Couch, nahm mit einem leichten Seufzer Platz. „Mein herzliches Beileid", tröstete sie, und wie immer meinte sie es auch so. „Es ist sehr wichtig, dass Sie uns sagen, was in Olivias Leben los war. Hatte sie Feinde? Jemanden, der ihr Schwierigkeiten machte oder hat sie etwas verärgert?"

Das Schütteln von Olivias Kopf war die einzige Antwort. Rick hatte auf einmal Taschentücher von irgendwo her, aber sie zerdrückte diese in ihren kleinen Händen anstatt sie für ihre Tränen, die unaufhörlich fielen, zu benutzen. „Nein, jeder hat Olivia gemocht. Erst letzte Woche hat sie ihre erste Kollektion auf der Fashion Week präsentiert und wir haben uns mit Leuten der großen Ketten getroffen, damit wir vielleicht dort unsere Mainstream-Mode verkaufen können. Das ist ein riesiger Meilenstein, verstehen Sie? Sie hatte sich auf alles gefreut."

„Wie sieht es geschäftlich aus?", fragte Rick, als er sich auf den einzigen Stuhl in der engen Sitzecke setzte. „Gab es Geldprobleme? Ein Investor, der seinen Anteil zurück haben wollte?"

„Nein. Der einzig andere Investor ist Olivias fester Freund Brady. Er würde nie das Geld von ihr zurück verlangen, er war ihre größte Unterstützung während sie all das hier aus dem Boden stampfte."

„Und sie waren glücklich?", wollte Kate wissen und ließ ihre Augen über den Schreibtisch schweifen, der vermutlich als Schaltzentrale einer Modelinie, die nicht nur designte, ausstattete und Kleider herstellte, diente.

„Sehr glücklich", seufzte die Frau, während sie eine weitere Träne wegwischte. „Er hat ihr gestern Blumen geschickt, und sie hat sich so über sie gefreut."

Den Blick, den Rick und seine Frau sich zuwarfen wurde von Olivia nicht bemerkt, aber, auf Kates Nicken hin, stand er von seinem Stuhl auf und schlenderte zu dem Schreibtisch. Ein Laptop und Berge von Papierkram waren auf der Oberfläche verteilt, darunter Finanzberichte, Spesenabrechnungen, Eingangsrechnungen und ein riesiger farbenfroher Blumenstrauß in einer Vase.

„Ist es ungewöhnlich, dass Brady Blumen schickt?"

„Nein", antwortete Brooke, die unter erneuten Tränen zu Rick aufschaute und dann Kate in die Augen sah. „Üblicherweise schickte er immer Blumen an speziellen Tagen, wie an ihrem Geburtstag oder ihren Jahrestag. Aber nichts dergleichen stand bevor. Olivia dachte, dass er sie vielleicht fragen könnte, ob sie ihn heiraten möchte nachdem sie die Karte gelesen hatte."

„ _Liv, triff mich im Park, an unserem Plätzchen. Heute um Mitternacht_ ", las Rick die Karte laut vor, die immer noch an den Blumen befestigt war. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag auf.

Die Augen seiner Frau waren hart geworden, das Mitgefühl und ihr Einfühlungsvermögen für Brooke und deren Verlust kurzzeitig überschattet vom Wissen, dass Olivia ausgetrickst worden war. „Nur noch eine Frage an Sie, Brooke. Wo wohnt Brady?"

* * *

Alleine im Verhörraum konnte Brady Marshall sich nicht sicher sein, ob er beobachtet wurde oder nicht. Wie von den meisten Besuchern, die zum ersten Mal da waren, erhielt der Zweifachspiegel viel Aufmerksamkeit, als ob er die Polizisten auf der anderen Seite sehen könnte.

„Bro, das ist Brady Marshall."

„Ja und?"

„Ja und?", spöttelte Esposito und stupste Ryan mit seinem Ellenbogen an. „Dieser Typ ist einer der besten Outfielders, der für die Yankees in den letzten fünf Jahren gespielt hat. Er hat die Liste mit den meisten Treffern der Liga angeführt solange er bei den Cardinals war."

„Und jetzt könnte er seine Freundin umgebracht haben", seufzte Ryan, hielt die Akte mit den Tatortfotos und Finanzunterlagen von Olivia und Brady hoch. „Aber wenn du da rein gehen und mit ihm über seine Saison-Statistiken reden willst, kann ich gerne warten."

Espo sah seinen Partner finster an, nahm die Akte und warf Brady einen letzten Blick zu, wie er da am Tisch saß. „Nein, ich kann mich beherrschen, aber wenn er es getan hat, wäre das verdammt schade."

Auf Ryans Signal öffnete Officer Hernandez die Tür, ließ ihn und Espo in den Verhörraum. Wie eine Marionette richtete sich Brady kerzengerade auf, seine Hände sichtbar auf dem Tisch. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum ich hier bin. Die Polizei tauchte auf und bat mich mit zu kommen, aber niemand will mir eine Antwort auf meine Fragen geben."

„Ja, das wird sich auch nicht ändern", meinte Esposito, setzte sich gegenüber von Brady und klopfte mit einer Ecke der Akte auf die Stahloberfläche. „Aber wir werden ein paar Fragen stellen."

„Über was?"

„Olivia Fabre."

Das Lächeln, das Brady jetzt auf dem Gesicht hatte, war ehrlich, und wandelte ein Gesicht voller Frustration und Verängstigung in eines, das einem Mann, der offensichtlich verliebt war, gehörte; es schloss ihn jedoch nicht als Täter aus. Leute mordeten im Namen der Liebe und Leidenschaft, die ganze Zeit.

„Was ist mit Olivia?", wollte Brady wissen, beide Polizisten abwechselnd anschauend. „Ich meine, ich hab mir gedacht, dass sie wütend sein könnte, weil ich sie letzte Nacht nicht angerufen hab, aber das hier ist lächerlich. Mich ins Gefängnis stecken um mir eine Lektion zu erteilen? Wie hat sie Sie überhaupt überzeugen können es zu tun…"

„Sie ist tot, Mr. Marshall", sagte Ryan. Diese fünf Worte saugten die Luft aus dem Raum und ließen das ansonsten hübsche, typisch amerikanische Gesicht in Schock erstarren.

„Auf keinen Fall", entgegnete Brady, während er den Kopf schüttelte und aufsprang. „Das ist doch nur ein kranker, verdrehter Scherz, den mir jemand spielt. Du glaubst, das ist witzig, Ramirez?", schrie er, auf den Zweifachspiegel deutend und sein Gesicht rot vor Zorn. „Ich tret dir in den Hintern, Bro."

Esposito stand auf und war so Zehe an Zehe mit dem preisgekrönten Outfielder der Yankees. Er lehnte sich in dessen persönlichen Bereich und öffnete die Akte. „Brady, das ist kein Scherz", sagte er, knallte für den größtmöglichen Effekt das Tatortfoto auf den Tisch. „Olivia wurde heute Morgen im Park von einer Joggerin gefunden. Erstochen."

Er hatte nicht viele Menschen in seinem Leben, die er liebte, aber Javier hatte Verlust gesehen und selber erlebt. Jeder nahm die Wahrheit unterschiedlich auf; Brady reagierte darauf mit geschlossenen Augen um sich von dem Foto abzuschirmen, sein Gesicht in Trauer verzogen.

„Wir müssen wissen, was sie zwischen 23 Uhr und ein Uhr heute Morgen gemacht haben", meinte Ryan, schob das Foto von Olivias Leiche schnell zurück in die Akte, als Brady sich wieder hinsetzte.

„Ich… uh…", seufzte er. Seine Hände verdeckten sein Gesicht für einen langen Moment. Er versuchte gegen seine Tränen anzukämpfen. „Ich ging mit ein paar Teamkollegen in eine Bar. Wir denken darüber nach, in den Laden zu investieren und wollten die Lage erkunden. Wir blieben dort bis fast ein Uhr, ich nahm ein Taxi nach Hause."

„Kann das jemand bezeugen?"

„Ich habe für das Taxi mit meiner Kreditkarte bezahlt und ich habe auf dem Weg zum Aufzug mit dem Nachtwächter von meinem Apartmentkomplex geredet."

„Warum haben Sie an Olivia Blumen geschickt und sie gebeten, Sie im Park letzte Nacht zu treffen?"

Bradys Gesicht war fahl vor Trauer, die blauen Augen hohl und gequält, als er die beiden Polizisten ansah. „Ich hab Liv nicht irgendwelche Blumen geschickt und ich würde sie nie bitten, mich im Park in der Nacht zu treffen. Es ist zu gefährlich. Ich würde sie nie einem solchen Risiko aussetzen, ebenso wie ich ihr nie etwas antun könnte."

Er fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über sein Gesicht um Tränenspuren zu beseitigen und seufzte. „Ich hab ihr letzte Woche einen Ring gekauft. Zwei Karat, Weißgold, runder Schliff. Dachte daran, sie dieses Wochenende zu fragen, mit allem Drum und Dran. Ich wollte sie heiraten und jetzt ist sie tot."

* * *

„Brady Marshall war es nicht."

Die Worte wurden von einem Hörerknallen begleitet. Esposito drehte seinen Schreibtischstuhl zum Board, wo Kevin stand und mit einem blauen Stift, welcher auf der weißen Oberfläche quietschte, den Hauptverdächtigen als unschuldig markierte.

„Die Aufnahmen der Überwachungskamera bestätigen, dass Brady bis 0:47 Uhr in der Bar war. Um 1:25 Uhr hat er für die Taxifahrt bezahlt und der Nachtwächter hat ausgesagt, er habe seine Wohnung nicht verlassen bis ihn die uniformierten Beamten diesen Morgen ins Revier begleitet haben", erklärte er, warf den Stift mit einem Seufzer zurück in die silberne Ablage.

„Und wir wissen vom Material des Parks, dass Olivia wahrscheinlich eher um Mitternacht herum getötet wurde", sagte Kate, ihre Lieblingstasse in den Händen, als sie die neuen Informationen am Board begutachtete. „Gab es Fortschritte mit dem Floristen?"

„Sackgasse", antwortete Espo. „Online bestellt und über eine Zahlstelle bar am Liefertag bezahlt."

„Was für ein Florist hat denn eine Zahlstelle?", fragte Rick. Er kniff die Augen in Richtung seiner Frau zusammen als er sich zu der Gruppe gesellte, sein Verdacht wurde stärker, als Kate ihn nur ihren Rücken sehen ließ.

Esposito stand mit einem Grinsen auf und holte sein Handy von seiner Schreibtischunterlage. „Einer, der sein Geld auch mit Scheckeinlösungen und Darlehen verdient."

Während Castle versuchte, sich vorzustellen, wie so ein Geschäft wohl aussehen mochte und welches Klientel dort verkehrte, nahm Kate die Gelegenheit wahr und trat von ihrem Ehemann weg um Ryans Schreibtisch zwischen ihnen beiden zu wissen. „Macht Feierabend, Jungs", sagte sie. „Kommt morgen wieder und geht mit frischen Gedanken nochmal ran. Jemand in Olivias Leben wollte sie wohl sterben sehen."

„Außer, es war nur eine Gelegenheitsattacke", erwähnte Rick, der sich zusammenreißen musste, um keinen Rückzieher zu machen, als drei Polizisten ihre perfektionierten Warnblicke in seine Richtung schickten. „Hat denn keiner von euch die Nachrichten gesehen? Bedrohliche Clowns sind überall, die Übles machen. Vielleicht holen sie uns alle. Vergesst eine Zombie-Apokalypse, wir sollten uns eher vor den Clowns fürchten."

Esposito konnte den Schauer, der seinen Rücken hinunter lief, nicht verbergen, als er seine Jacke anzog und seine Stirn runzelte. „Das ist so verquer, wenn du mich fragst. Die denken, sie wären so lustig. Sie sind eigenartig. Alles, was die ganze Zeit so lustig ist, ist einfach falsch. Und wie passen die alle überhaupt in diese kleinen Autos mit ihren großen Schuhen und den eigenartigen Mündern?"

„Keine Sorge, Javi. Falls die Clown-Apokalypse kommt, lassen wir sie dich zuerst essen", neckte Ryan mit einem Grinsen, klopfte seinem Partner auf die Schulter, als er Richtung Aufzug ging. „Bis morgen."

„Nacht!"

„Bis dann."

Rick hatte gleichzeitig mit seiner Frau geantwortet und schaute, wie Esposito Ryan in den Aufzug folgte. Das entfernte Kabbeln der beiden über Clowns konnte man immer noch hören bis die Türen zuglitten. Seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Jungs und ihrem Hin-und-Her gelenkt, konnten seine Gedanken sich doch nicht ganz von seiner Frau lösen und wie sie schon wieder leicht abgewandt von ihm stand.

Einen Atemzug später wusste er, wieso. Das starke Aroma der Kaffeebohnen, die er für die Kaffeemaschine im Pausenraum immer auf Vorrat hatte, kroch in seine Nase. In drei Schritten hatte Rick die Entfernung zwischen ihm und Kate überbrückt, nahm ihr die Tasse aus der Hand, bevor sie einen weiteren Schluck trinken konnte. „Du willst echt, dass unser Baby zwei Köpfe hat."

„Castle!"

Ob sie ihn anfuhr, weil er ihr den Kaffee weg genommen hatte oder weil er ihr Kind so in der Öffentlichkeit des Reviers erwähnt hatte, wusste er nicht, aber wo sie ihre Unterhaltung führten, war egal. Zwischen den Tag- und Nachtschichten war es in dem Großraumbüro so still wie nie bis die Streifenpolizisten der Nachtschicht ihren Dienst antraten. Niemand, der noch in der Mordkommission war, konnte ihre Unterhaltung hören. „Kate, eine Tasse am Tag. Das ist der Deal."

„Und das ist eine Lüge", seufzte sie, ihre Augen immer noch auf die Tasse, die noch halb voll war, gerichtet. „Ich habe es nachgelesen. 200mg pro Tag ist eine akzeptierte Menge, was 350ml entspricht. Das sind ein _einhalb_ Tassen", erklärte ihm Kate, klopfte mit ihrem Fingernagel an ihre Navy-blaue Lieblingstasse, die sie schon seit Jahren bevorzugte. „Nicht die eine Tasse, die du mir erlaubst. Ich werde übers Ohr gehauen."

Rick kämpfte gegen das Verlangen zu Grinsen an, als er sah, wie sie ihre Unterlippe in ihrer Frustration rausstreckte, und trat vorwärts um seine Hand über ihren Vorderarm und ihr Handgelenk gleiten zu lassen, verflocht ihre Finger mit seinen. „Wenn du so müde bist, dass du noch eine Ladung Koffein brauchst, ist es Zeit heim zu gehen. Dich umziehen, warmes Abendessen, Spätvorstellung von _Es_ in meinem Büro…"

Ihr Augenrollen war die Standardreaktion und nicht so wirksam, wenn sie gegen ein Grinsen ankämpfte. Aber Kate ließ sich ohne Protest zu ihrem Büro ziehen, ihre Gedanken schon bei der kuscheligen Yoga-Hose, eines von Castles übergroßen T-Shirts übergezogen und sich dann einfach auf die Couch mit einer großen Schüssel Carbonara-Hühnchen sinken lassen.

* * *

Er war hierfür nicht angezogen.

Die winzige Hundedame, die im Gras vor ihm herumschnüffelte, hatte nie gelernt, ihre Blase zu kontrollieren, selbst mit ihren fast drei Jahren. Einen Teil seines Lebens, das er gewählt hatte, machte Monate des Herumstehens in eisiger Kälte, während Daisy ihr Geschäft verrichtete, aus.

Es war ein kleiner Preis für ein Leben in Morningside Heights mit der Liebe seines Lebens. Wenn Juliana so an ihrem Hund hing, hing er an seiner Verlobten und war bereit, in der abkühlenden Nachtluft mit ihrem Haustier Gassi zu gehen.

„Bist du fertig?", fragt er die Hündin, als sie ihren Hinterfuß wieder auf den Boden gestellt hatte. Daisy, wie die meisten Hunde, beachtete ihn und seine Frage nicht, wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu der kleinen Baumgruppe, die auf dem Hügel rechts von ihnen stand. Selbst im schummrigen Licht konnte er die aggressive Haltung ihres kleinen Körpers sehen und rollte mit seinen Augen.

An der Leine ziehend machte er einen Schritt vorwärts und wollte den Gehweg zurück auf die Straße laufen, dann war das hübsche Sandsteinhaus, das er sein Heim nannte, nur noch zwei Straßen weiter.

„Komm schon, Daisy", seufzte er, zog erneut an der Leine, als die Hündin ein Knurren hören ließ und sich mit kleinen Schritten parallel zum Weg hinstellte. „Es ist nur eine Katze." Wahrscheinlich eine der Straßenkatzen, die im Park herum streunten, auf der Suche nach Essensresten, die von der Reinigungscrew noch nicht eingesammelt wurden.

Er zog noch einmal an der Leine, seufzte erneut und kniete sich hin um die Lederschnur aufzuwickeln und den kleinen Yorkie in seine Arme zu nehmen. „Wenn du nicht von alleine kommst, trage ich dich halt", erklärte er der Hündin. Er klemmte sie sicher gegen seine Seite und kämpfte gegen das Zittern, als ein Windstoß aufkam, der durch sein dünnes T-Shirt und die kurzen Hosen blies, die er fürs Bett angezogen hatte, bevor Daisy bellte um hinaus zu gehen.

Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, ließ ihn der Anblick einer Gestalt, die auf der Bank an der Seite des Weges saß, inne halten. Er lief dennoch weiter vorwärts, sagte sich, dass es nur ein Obdachloser war, der einen Platz zum Schlafen suchte.

Die verzerrten Gesichtszüge und die wächserne Haut wurden ersichtlich als er näher kam; leuchtend orangenes Haar, das in wilden Locken zu den Schultern fiel. Er trug einen goldglänzenden Overall und ein blaues T-Shirt mit drei neongrünen Bällen, die vorne anstelle der Knöpfe angebracht waren.

„Was zur Hölle…?", murmelte er vor sich hin, hielt kurz vor der Bank an um das unheimliche Grinsen, das auf die weiße Gummimaske gemalt war, anzustarren. Die dunklen Schlitze als Augen blieben im Schatten, machten den Eindruck, als wenn sie leer wären.

„Mann, du bist doch krank", schrie der Kerl, das Gefühl der Angst sofort in Wut übergehend, als ihm die Erinnerung an eine Sommernacht so viele Jahre zuvor in den Sinn schoss. „Verpiss dich!", fauchte er, fragte sich, wer in seinem Leben ihm wohl so einen schlechten Scherz spielen könnte und stapfte an dem Clown vorbei, zu verängstigt und verärgert um nochmal zurück zu schauen.

Hätte er zurück geschaut, wäre er um sein Leben gelaufen, hätte möglicherweise einen tiefen Atemzug genommen um nach Hilfe zu rufen. Aber Arroganz bot eine eigene Form der Gefahr, und er sah den Clown nicht kommen, ebenso wie das Blitzen eines Messers, das aus einer Tasche gezogen wurde.

Aber er fühlte die Klinge, die sich in seine Haut bohrte, der plötzliche Schmerz, der ihn vor Schock stöhnen ließ. Die Hündin fiel aus seinen Händen. Der Yorkie landete auf allen Vieren, huschte aus dem Weg mit einem Grollen, aber die Attacke ging weiter. Das Messer stach noch fünf Mal zu, bevor der Mann in sich zusammenfiel und auf dem Gehweg still liegen blieb. Er nahm seinen letzten Atemzug unter den wachsamen Augen seines Killers.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Das Foto, das auf das Board geklatscht wurde, zeigte einen Mann in seinen Mittdreißigern, gelocktes braunes Haar, das über seine Stirn fiel und mit einem jungenhaften Lachen, das ihn weit jünger als seine 34 Jahre wirken ließ.

Er war ein Fond-Verwalter gewesen, der in sechs Monaten mehr verdiente als Kate in zwei Jahren. Nur noch drei Monate waren es bis zur High-Society Hochzeit mit Juliana Parks, der einzigen Tochter des Immobilienmaklers Kenneth Parks, gewesen.

Und jetzt war Levi tot, von hinten erstochen von einem unbekannten Angreifer. Seine Verlobte, Schwester und Eltern waren von dem Verlust völlig zerstört.

Kate wusste das, weil sie jedem persönlich die Nachricht von Levis Tod überbracht hatte. Sie hörte zu, wie seine Mutter am Telefon in South Carolina geschluchzt hatte und sah seine Verlobte mitten im Wohnzimmer des Sandsteinhauses, das sie gemeinsam renoviert hatten, zusammenbrechen.

Über ein Jahrzehnt in der Mordkommission und es wurde nie einfacher das Leben von jemandem mit der Nachricht, sie hätten einen geliebten Menschen verloren, zu zerstören.

Mit einem Seufzer fügte Kate ein zweites Foto am Board hinzu, dieses von weiter weg aufgenommen. Es war verpixelt, da es von der ursprünglichen Smartphone-Version vergrößert worden war. Es war kurz nach Mitternacht von einer Gruppe Jugendlichen gemacht worden, die den Clown entdeckten, als er auf den Stufen von Grants Grabstätte herumlungerte und ihn als verdächtige Person meldeten. Obwohl die Polizisten keinen Clown vorfanden, stolperten sie jedoch drei Straßen nördlich von der Grabstätte entfernt, über Levis Leiche.

Es war noch nicht sicher, dass der gleiche Clown der Täter wie bei Olivia Fabre war, aber jahrelange Arbeit als Polizistin lehrte sie, dass Zufälle selten waren und fast niemals auf Mordfälle zutrafen.

„Haben wir schon eine Verbindung zwischen Olivia und Levi gefunden?", fragte sie, sich vom Board wendend. Sie schaute zu Ryan und Esposito, die jeweils mit unterschiedlichen Aufgaben im Zusammenhang mit dem Mordfall beschäftigt waren.

„Noch nicht", antwortete Espo, der den Telefonhörer auflegte und abwesend zwischen seinen Augenbrauen rieb. „Sie lebten in verschiedenen Wohngebieten, gingen in verschiedene Fitnessstudios, arbeiteten in verschiedenen Bereichen. Keine Verbindung über Schulen, die sie besuchten und niemand, mit dem ich gesprochen habe, erinnerte sich an eine Olivia, die mit Levi bekannt war. Ich maile ihr Foto mal rum, vielleicht regt es die Erinnerungen an, aber es sieht nicht sehr vielversprechend aus."

„Ich hab mehr Glück gehabt", sagte Ryan und drehte seinen Schreibtischstuhl zu Kate. „Olivias Mutter erinnerte sich an ein Kind namens Levi, aber nur, weil Olivia von einem Sommercamp zurückkehrte und von einem Jungen mit diesem Namen erzählte. Ihre Mutter dachte, dass sie vielleicht in ihn verschossen war, aber sie hat ihn nie selber getroffen, sagte, er lebe nicht in der Stadt. Sie will mal durch die Sachen ihrer Tochter stöbern, die sie nie weggeräumt hat, ob sie alte Fotos von dem Camp findet."

„Sagte sie, wie das Camp hieß?"

„Das hat sie tatsächlich", antwortete er. Er blätterte durch seinen Notizblock, bis er seinen Aufschrieb fand. „Camp Yocona Falls, oben bei den Catskills. Olivia ist jeden Sommer für einen Monat dahin, im Alter von dreizehn bis sechzehn, und hat dann einfach das Interesse verloren."

„Espo, ruf' nochmal Levis Eltern an, frag, ob er jemals das Camp besuchte. Ein Foto zu haben wäre eine gute Bestätigung, aber ich will nicht, dass wir Zeit vergeuden, während wir auf Olivias Mutter warten", erklärte Kate. „In der Zwischenzeit wird Vikram eine Suche starten, was es über das Camp rauszufinden gibt."

* * *

„Ich habe mich mal nach dem Camp erkundigt, wie Sie gesagt haben", teilte Vikram Beckett und Castle eine Stunde später mit. Der Schreiberling hatte eine Pause vom Dekorieren für die Party eingelegt und hatte ihr Mittagessen vorbei gebracht, wollte sich in dem Fall auf den neuesten Stand bringen lassen. „Es ist ein Camp, in dem jeden Sommer drei Abschnitte stattfinden, den ganzen Monat, und jeder Abschnitt ist für eine Altersgruppe: elf bis dreizehn, vierzehn bis sechzehn und siebzehn bis achtzehn. Jede Gruppe macht die üblichen Sommercamp Aktivitäten wie Schwimmen und Sport, aber den Rest der Zeit werden Projekte, die das Führungsverhalten fördern und Collegevorbereitungskurse angeboten."

„Die Webseite sieht ganz schön aus. Moderne Sanitäranlagen, großzügige Schlafhütten, sehr schöne Landschaft, aber im Jahr 1998 ging's nicht nur um Händchenhalten und Lieder singen."

Der Zeitungsartikel, der auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen war, stammte offensichtlich aus den frühen Tagen des Internet, eine einfache Webseite mit dem 23. Juli 1998 als Erscheinungsdatum. Eine riesige Überschrift dominierte die Seite: _Teilnehmer des Camps bei einem Unfall schwer verletzt, die örtliche Polizei ermittelt_.

„Es gibt viele solcher Artikel, alle reden von einem Teilnehmer namens Anthony Deveney, der traumatische Gehirnverletzungen erlitt, als er tief in eine Schlucht außerhalb der Yocona Wasserfälle fiel", sagte Vikram. „Die Camp-Teilnehmer sollten eigentlich das Camp-Gelände, vor allem bei Nacht, nicht verlassen, aber ein paar der Jungs in Deveneys Hütte behaupteten, dass er sich mit einem Mädchen treffen wolle und sich deshalb wegschlich. Er überlebte den Sturz, war aber auf fremde Hilfe angewiesen und hatte bald hohe ärztliche Rechnungen angesammelt. Seine Eltern versuchten das Camp auf Vernachlässigung der Aufsichtspflicht zu verklagen, was im Jahr 2000 außergerichtlich geregelt wurde." Er betonte die letzte Aussage mit einem weiteren Artikel, dessen Überschrift nur lokal war und sich darauf fokussierte, dass das Camp einen unbekannten Betrag an Anthonys Eltern bezahlt hatte.

„Die örtliche Polizei hat den Unfallhergang rekonstruiert und andere Artikel zitieren Kinder, die sagen, dass Deveney öfter von den beliebteren Teilnehmern des Camps gehänselt und geärgert wurde, aber die Polizisten konnten keine krummen Machenschaften nachweisen."

„1998? Laut ihrer Mutter war dieses das letzte Jahr, in dem Olivia Fabre in dem Camp war", meinte Kate.

„Klingt irgendwie verdächtig in meinen Ohren", fügte Rick hinzu, warf seiner Frau einen Blick zu. „Wir sollten Anthony Deveney durchleuchten, wo er lebt und was er macht. Vielleicht hat er sich von seinen Verletzungen erholt und will Rache?"

„Hab ich schon gemacht", teilte Vikram mit, der mit krauser Stirn auf den Bildschirm schaute. Ein erneutes Tippen auf der Tastatur brachte die Ergebnisse seiner Bemühungen zu Tage. „Anthony Deveney hat sich nicht von seinen Verletzungen erholt. Er lebte bei seinen Eltern in Astoria, bis zu seinem Tod vor zwei Monaten. Er hat nie die Schule abgeschlossen oder ein College besucht. Hatte keinen Job, soweit ich das sagen kann. Das ist Pech, weil eine Internetsuche alle möglichen Artikel über den Jungen in seinen Teenager-Jahren aufzeigte. Sehr klug, er gewann viele Auszeichnungen für Wettbewerbe im Roboter-Bereich. Er hatte sogar ein Stipendium für die MIT."

„Und ein geschickt eingefädelter Unfall beendete all das", bemerkte Kate, als sie ihre Arme überkreuzte und über damalige krumme Machenschaften nachdachte, oder was so eine Rache nach über zehn Jahren normalen Lebens entfachen könnte. „Der Tod kann einen dazu bringen über die Stränge zu schlagen, und zwei Monate sind genug Zeit, um die Leute ausfindig zu machen, von denen du denkst, sie seien verantwortlich, und dann den Rachefeldzug zu planen."

* * *

„Chief Kemper, danke, dass Sie sich Zeit für mich nehmen", sagte Kate, schaute durch die Wunder der modernen Technik in die Augen des lokalen Chefs der Strafverfolgung der Stadt Yocona. „Ich las alle Artikel Ihrer lokalen Zeitung und sie nannten Sie als den ermittelnden Polizist bei dem Unfall von Anthony Deveney."

„Das war vor achtzehn Jahren, aber Sie haben Recht", antwortete Kemper, sein Ton ebenso wie sein Gesichtsausdruck: vorsichtig neutral und vollkommen unbeteiligt. Er war höflich, sogar respektvoll, aber selbst die beiden Computerbildschirme, die sie trennten, konnten die Zurückhaltung des Kleinstadtpolizisten nicht verbergen. Es war klar, dass er diese Unterhaltung hinter sich bringen wollte. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Captain Beckett?"

„Mein Revier ermittelt gerade in zwei Mordfällen, die zwei Personen betreffen, von denen wir wissen, dass sie im Juli 1998 das Camp Yocona Falls besucht haben. Danach stehen sie nicht mehr in Verbindung, was mich fragen lässt, ob sie eventuell irgendwie in Deveneys Unfall verwickelt waren und ihre Morde die Rache, welche durch Deveneys Tod ausgelöst wurde, dafür sind. Ich möchte Sie also über die Umstände des Unfalls befragen und ob sie dachten, dass es krumme Machenschaften gab."

Der Moment Stille, der sich zwischen den beiden Polizisten ausbreitete, war nicht sehr lange, aber er wog schwer mit einem Fall, der nie abgeschlossen worden war. Alle Polizisten hatten solche Fälle und sie alle hatten mit ihnen zu kämpfen. Auf dem Bildschirm vor sich beobachtete Kate den inneren Krieg des Veteranen mit sich selber. Er schien zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen, fuhr sich seufzend mit einer Hand durch das grau-braune Haar.

„Anthony Deveney hatte extremes Glück den Sturz zu überleben", begann er. „Das ist ein armseliger Trost, wenn man bedenkt, dass sein Leben danach aussah, als ob er wieder ein Baby wäre. Aber nichts, was mit seinem Unfall zu tun hatte, machte je Sinn für mich."

Jetzt, wo Chief Kemper es laut ausgesprochen hatte, fiel das Gewicht von seiner Brust und er wurde lebhaft. Plötzlich setzte er sich in seinem Stuhl auf, Hände gefaltet auf seiner Schreibtischunterlage, gänzlich erpicht seine Geschichte der Ermittlungen mit jemandem zu teilen, der nicht nur zuhören, sondern, viel wichtiger, auch helfen wollte.

„Der Junge war nicht einer, der Ärger machte. Er hat das Camp besucht, seit er elf war, und jeder hat darüber geredet, wie klug er war und wie nett. Er war eigentlich ein bisschen ein Außenseiter, sehr an Wissenschaft und Technik interessiert, er war nicht so gut im Sport und all den anderen Sachen, in denen die beliebten Kinder gut waren. Aber er hatte seine Freunde, alle Betreuer bestätigten, dass er sich an diese hielt und immer versuchte, den anderen Kindern, die ihn hänselten, aus dem Weg zu gehen. Niemand dachte, er wäre der Typ, der Regeln bricht um nachts im Wald herumzustreunen.

„Was hat sich also geändert?"

„Ein Mädchen", sagte Kemper mit einem verständnisvollen Augenrollen. „Außenseiter oder nicht, Deveney war ein Junge im Teenager-Alter, und er hatte sich ein Mädchen aus dem Camp verschossen. Als ich mit der Aufsichtsperson für die Hütte sprach, in der Deveney schlief, sagte dieser mir, er habe die zwei schon so manches Mal miteinander gesehen. Es schien ihm, dass Olivia sich auch in ihn verschossen habe. Anscheinend seien die beiden schon seit Jahren zusammen in das Camp gegangen…"

„Warten Sie mal, das Mädchen hieß Olivia?", unterbrach Kate die Erinnerungen an den Fall von Kemper, da ihr Herz wild angefangen hatte zu schlagen, in Aussicht auf eine erste heiße Spur.

Mit einem Nicken griff der Polizeichef nach einem Aktenordner, der auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. Er schlug ihn auf und blätterte darin bis er fand, wonach er suchte. Sein Finger huschte an der Seite entlang, hielt am unteren Rand schließlich an. „Olivia Fabre. Sehr hübsches Mädchen, langes blondes Haar, große blaue Augen. Ich hab auch mit ihr geredet, und sie war sehr aufgebracht wegen Anthony. Sie hat allerdings nie zugegeben, dass sie im Wald war, als ich sie befragte. Ich habe nicht auf eine Antwort bestanden, da wir andere Spuren und Hinweise hatten."

„Welche waren das?", fragte sie, während sie Olivias Namen in Großbuchstaben in ihr Notizbuch schrieb und eine Linie zu Anthonys Namen mit einem kleinen Herz zwischen beiden malte, gefolgt von einem Fragezeichen.

„Eine Gruppe von Jungen des Camps, die Anführer der beliebten Teilnehmer. Sie hatten Anthony auf dem Kieker, ärgerten ihn, beschimpften ihn, haben ihm und seinen Freunden Streiche gespielt. In der Nacht von Deveneys Unfall haben ein paar Kinder von einem benachbarten Camp ausgesagt, sie hätten die drei nach Bettruhezeit in den Wald schleichen sehen. Alle drei haben zugegeben, in den Wald gegangen zu sein, behaupteten aber, dass sie im Wald nur den eingeschmuggelten Alkohol tranken."

„Aber Sie haben ihnen nie geglaubt."

„Nein. Ich ließ ein paar Beamte den Pfad nachlaufen, den sie laut ihren Aussagen benutzt hatten", antwortete er. „Haben Sie Kinder, Captain Beckett?"

Mit einem warmen Lächeln ließ Kate ihre Hand unter ihren Schreibtisch gleiten, legte sie auf den unteren Teil ihres Bauches, wo ihr Baby heranwuchs. „Nein, ich habe keine Kinder. Noch nicht."

„Nun ja, ich habe Kinder", gluckste er. „Zwei Jungen und zwei Mädchen, und keiner von ihnen hat sich jemals die Mühe gemacht, sauber zu machen. Vor allem die Jungs. Wenn ein paar Teenager im Wald tranken, hätten sie sicherlich Beweise hinterlassen, aber es gab keine. Es kam aber noch dazu, dass es Fußspuren gab, die der morgendliche Regen nicht ganz weggewaschen hatte. Sie führten direkt zu dem Abgrund, in den Deveney fiel."

Mit einem Mal wieder ernst, runzelte Chief Kemper seine Stirn. „Mein Bauchgefühl sagte mir, dass diese Kerle was gemacht haben, aber wir konnten es nie beweisen."

„Wenn Sie mir ihre Namen geben, werde ich sehen, was ich tun kann, um den Fall für Sie zu lösen", entgegnete Kate. Der Stift in ihrer Hand war bereit, die vielleicht wichtigste Information auf ihr schon gut gefülltes Blatt zu notieren.

„Aber sicher. Ich brauche nicht mal meine Notizen, ich werde die Namen niemals vergessen", seufzte Kemper. „Levi Graves, Cameron Warrington und Tyler Renner."

* * *

Das Board war aktualisiert, es hing jetzt auch ein Ausdruck des Fotos daran, das Olivias Mutter eingescannt und Ryan gemailt hatte. Darauf waren ihre Tochter mit Levi Graves und zwei anderen Jungen, die sich nach einem kurzen Suchlauf als Cameron Warrington und Tyler Renner herausstellten.

Nachdem die Verbindung bestätigt worden war, arbeiteten Ryan und Esposito daran, Informationen über die anderen beiden herauszufinden. Sie mussten sie gezwungenermaßen sowohl als potentielle Ziele, aber auch als Verdächtige behandeln.

Tyler Renner war das kleinere Problem, da er aktuell mit der Armee im mittleren Osten stationiert war. Aber während sein älterer Bruder Ryan gerne erzählte, wo Tyler steckte, war die US-Armee nicht so kooperationsbereit, dies offiziell zu bestätigen. Für den restlichen Tag reichten sie ihn telefonisch von Abteilung zu Abteilung. Oft endete der Anruf mit einem Anrufbeantworter von jemandem, der das machte, was die meisten in der Bevölkerung taten – das Wochenende genießen, welches für ihn hinüber war, weil er einen Doppelmord aufzuklären hatte.

Im Moment hing Ryan in der Warteschleife, seine Finger auf den Schreibtisch klopfend, während eine Sekretärin ihren Chef kontaktierte um die Frage ein für allemal zu klären, wo Renner steckte.

„Wir wissen, warum'", warf Castle in den Raum, der auf Espositos Schreibtisch saß, den er aber oft noch als Becketts ansah, seine Augen auf den Bildern der beiden Clowns ruhend. Sie waren absichtlich so gemacht, dass sie unterschiedlich aussahen, und vielleicht waren sie verschiedene Leute, aber die schlaksige Erscheinung und die dünnen Schultern – fast zu dünn für einen Mann, obwohl es übergroße Overalls sein könnten – waren auf beiden Fotos nicht zu übersehen. Wenn es mehrere Täter gab, hatten sie den gleichen Körperbau. „Aber das hilft uns nicht mit ‚wer'."

„Nein", stimmte Kate zu. Sie bemühte sich, nicht aufgrund der Verkrampfung im Unterteil ihres Rückens zu zucken. Stundenlanges Herumgehen, Bücken um Finanz- und Zeugenberichte zu lesen und einen Körper, der anscheinend entschlossen war, schon jetzt weh zu tun, obwohl ihr Kind erst die Größe einer Erbsenschote hatte, könnten Gründe dafür sein. „Jeder, der in diesen Fall verwickelt ist, hat ein Alibi, selbst Deveneys Eltern", seufzte sie. „Also entweder lügt jemand oder wir haben den wahren Täter noch nicht."

„Oder beides", erwiderte er mit einem bösen Blick auf das Board.

Während Ryan sich am Telefon verabschiedete und dann auflegte, griff Rick nach der Akte mit den Tatortfotos von Olivias Mord und dann von Levi. Er blätterte durch die Bilder und versuchte alles, um eine Verbindung herzustellen. Letztendlich musste er einsehen, dass es einfach keine gab.

„Nachdem ich lange im Dunklen gefischt habe, kann ich endlich bestätigen, dass Renner da ist, wo er sein soll. Sein nächster Heimaturlaub ist erst in höchstens vier Monaten", verkündete Ryan, der mit einem langen Seufzer seine Hände über die Augen rieb.

„Und ich ließ mir von der Platzanweiserin, die das Telefon abgenommen hat, bestätigen, dass Cameron Warrington in seinem Restaurant in Brooklyn arbeitet. Er verlässt selten vor der Belegschaft die Arbeit, die Bar macht erst um zwei Uhr zu", fügte Esposito hinzu als er sich zu der Gruppe gesellte. Er las von seinem Notizblock ab, um sicher zu gehen, die korrekten Informationen weiterzugeben. „Ich lasse sein Restaurant und sein Haus von Polizisten überwachen. Sie werden bis zum Morgen vor Ort bleiben, schreiben alles auf, was verdächtig wirkt, was sein Verhalten angeht oder das von jemand anderem."

„Und damit meinst du Clowns", grinste Castle, der viel zu erfreut war, dass es Espo schüttelte. „Tödliche Clowns mit roten Nasen und fürchterlichen Grinse-Mäulern, die an einer Straßenecke stehen und beobachten, wie du von der U-Bahnstation zu deiner Eingangstür läufst. Planend und ausheckend…"

„Das ist einfach nur falsch", grunzte Espo und Ryan und Beckett versuchten ihr Bestes, ihr Kichern zu verbergen. „Du weißt, dass du einen Verrückten geheiratet hast, oder?", fragte er Kate, die daraufhin doch einen Lacher nicht verkneifen konnte. Sie tätschelte Espo mit einem Grinsen den Rücken.

„Wenn du so verängstigt bist, frag Ryan, ob er dich nach Hause fährt", stichelte sie. „Vielleicht kommt er sogar mit rauf und macht dir das Licht an. Schaut nach Clowns im Schrank oder unter deinem Bett."

„Gerade hasse ich euch alle ein bisschen", seufzte der Detective, nahm sein Handy vom Schreibtisch und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Aber ich werde euch trotzdem morgen dann sehen."

„Vorausgesetzt, die Clowns kommen dich nicht holen heute Nacht", rief Castle Espo hinterher, der in Richtung Aufzüge lief. Alle drei grinsten einander an, als der Detective in Beantwortung des Abschiedsgrußes des Schreiberlings seine Hand hob und den Mittelfinger sehen ließ.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Rick ertappte seine Frau dabei, wie sie auf einer Leiter stand, eine Vielzahl von Plastikfledermäusen, die an dünnen Nylonfäden hingen, in ihren Händen haltend.

„Kate, was machst du da?" Er versuchte, nicht panisch zu klingen, sich immer bewusst, dass verhätscheln und übervorsichtig sein bei seiner Frau nicht gewollt war oder nicht lange geduldet wurde.

Dem Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf und dem zusammengepressten Mund nach zu urteilen, gelang ihm das nicht. „Du solltest nicht klettern…", sagte Rick und hoffte, ihre Reaktion auf seine Panik mit einem Stückchen Wahrheit abzuschwächen.

„Castle, ich bin keine Invalidin", sagte sie beleidigt zu ihm und stieg noch eine Sprosse weiter hoch. Die ganze Zeit biss er sich auf die Lippe und betete, dass sie nicht herunterfiel.

„Ernsthaft, Beckett", begann er nach einem Moment des Zuschauens wieder, sein Herz in der Hose. Sicher, er kannte seine Frau und wusste, dass sie sich und ihr Kind niemals in Gefahr bringen würde, indem sie etwas tat, was sie sich nicht zutraute. Aber Rick wusste auch, dass eine Schwangerschaft voller Überraschungen steckte und seine normalerweise graziöse Frau, die früher oder später ungeschickt und tollpatschig werden würde, war eine davon. „Ich hänge die auf. Komm runter."

Es überraschte ihn, dass sie nach nur einer aufgehängten Fledermaus klein bei gab und vorsichtig und langsam die Leiter hinab stieg. Sobald ihre Füße zurück auf festem Boden waren, nahm Rick den ersten tiefen Atemzug seit er das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte. Er nahm ihr schnell die Dekorationen ab, als ob das alleine Kate daran hindern würde, die Arbeit zu erledigen.

Um dies unnötig zu machen, stieg er schnell die Sprossen hinauf, streckte seinen Arm über seinen Kopf um einen der Fäden, dessen Ende mit Klebeband versehen war, an der Decke anzubringen. Es freute ihn zu sehen, wie die Fledermaus sich drehte und dann hinunter hing. Die unterschiedlichen Längen der Fäden, die Rick abgeschnitten hatte, verliehen der Dekoration einen 3-D-Effekt.

„Castle", meinte Kate nach einem Moment der Stille. Es ließ ihn innehalten, als er den zweitletzten Faden anbringen wollte. Sofort war seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit bei seiner Frau. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war eine Kombination aus Verlegenheit und Scham, die er nicht zuordnen konnte. „Es tut mir leid", fuhr sie fort, eine Hand an die Leiter legend. „Ich wäre nicht da oben gewesen, außer…"

Kate zögerte, ihren Gedanken zu beenden; ihre Wangen zunehmend rötlich gefärbt. „Außer was?", frage er, stieg eine Sprosse hinab um näher bei Beckett zu sein, die keine Schuhe trug.

„Manchmal vergesse ich es", gab sie mit einem kleinen Seufzer zu. „Nicht, dass ich schwanger bin, das könnte ich nie vergessen. Aber ich bin so daran gewöhnt, ohne Zögern das zu tun, was zu machen ist, dass ich vergesse, ich sollte es nicht tun, selbst wenn ich könnte."

Er konnte an der Behutsamkeit in ihren Augen erkennen, dass das Zugeben ihrer Vergesslichkeit nicht das Einzige war, was sie beschäftigte. Also lächelte Rick, lehnte sich zu Kate um seine Lippen über die ihren zu streichen.

„Du warst schon immer eine unabhängige Person, und das habe ich immer an dir geliebt", antwortete er, hob die Hand um seine Finger an ihrem Kiefer entlang gleiten zu lassen, bis Kate ihm ein kleines Lächeln zurückgab. „Aber du hast recht, nur, weil du ein paar Dinge machen kannst, heißt es nicht, dass du es solltest. Wie auf Leitern steigen, Kriminelle verfolgen…"

„Eine Waffe benutzen, meinen Schreibtisch verlassen", fügte Kate an, jetzt mit einem Lachen übers ganze Gesicht.

„Genau", lachte er vor sich hin, streckte sich Kate entgegen, damit er ihren Mund für einen langsamen Kuss erreichen konnte, der ihn fast von der Leiter fallen ließ, als sie in seine Unterlippe biss.

Um sich aufrecht zu halten, streckte er seinen Arm aus und hielt sich an der Leiter fest. Er erhaschte dabei einen Blick auf seine Mutter, die in der Ecke stand und dabei war, ein paar große schwarze Kerzenständer mit Kerzen zu versehen. Sie drehte sich schnell um und setzte diese auf dem Klavier ab.

Wenn er mitbekommen hätte, dass sie nicht alleine waren, wäre seine Zunge nicht in Kates Mund gelandet.

Naja, _vielleicht_ nicht.

Er lachte wieder in sich hinein, während Kate sich zu einem weiteren Karton mit Dekoration bückte. Er sah, wie sich die Wohnungstüre öffnete, Alexis mit einem dicken Grinsen auf der anderen Seite. „Hey, Süße", rief er, als sie eintrat, die Türe hinter sich schloss und aus ihrer Jacke schlüpfte. Sie trug ein enges schwarzes Kleid und ein paar hohe Stöckelschuhe, die, da war er sich sicher, eigentlich in ein Regal im begehbaren Schrank, den er mit Kate teilte, gehörten. „Warum bist du so aufgedonnert?"

Die beabsichtigte Gleichgültigkeit seiner Frage konnte keine der Frauen im Raum täuschen, sie tauschten eindeutige Blicke aus, die schnell auf ihm landeten. „Was denn? Ich wollte es doch bloß wissen!"

Um genau zu sein, wollte er, dass seine Tochter preisgab, für wen sie sich so angezogen hatte, aber dies teilte er dem Rest der Familie nicht mit.

„Ach so? Ein Mädchen kann sich nicht schick anziehen, um ihrer Familie beim Dekorieren für Halloween zu helfen?", antwortete Alexis, der Blick in ihren Augen ein wenig zu unschuldig um glaubwürdig zu sein. Und als Rick dies mit dem neckenden Lächeln, das seine Tochter ihm zuwarf, kombinierte, rollte er seine Augen und kam von der Leiter herunter um sie zu umarmen.

„Manche Mädchen vielleicht", meinte er und küsste seine Tochter auf dem Kopf. „Aber nicht du. Hattest du Spaß auf deinem Date?"

Auf diese Frage hin wurde aus ihrem Lächeln ein Grinsen übers ganze Gesicht. Er beobachtete mit Faszination, als Alexis etwas machte, das er seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Seine Tochter senkte ihren Kopf, versuchte sich hinter ihren Haaren zu verstecken, die viel zu kurz waren, um ihre roten Wangen zu verbergen.

Eine Erinnerung schoss ihm in den Kopf. Alexis mit fünfzehn, grinsend und tagträumend, als sie über ihr Date mit dem Jungen aus ihrer Klasse ‚Erweiterte Prosa' an der Marlowe Prep berichtete und er wollte nur die Zeit zurückdrehen. Seine Tochter war nicht mehr fünfzehn und schwärmte von ihrem ersten Kuss. Sie war 22, fast mit dem College fertig und alt genug, ihre eigenen lebensverändernden Entscheidungen zu fällen, was viele neue Probleme mit sich brachte.

„Den hatte ich", seufzte sie glücklich, ihre Augen auf Kate und ihre Großmutter gerichtet, die sie anschauten. „Den hatte ich wirklich."

Das Piepen seines Handys unterbrach die Unterhaltung. Der Alarm signalisierte, dass die Pizza, die er zusammengestellt und dann in den Ofen geschoben hatte, fertig war. Mit einem weiteren Lächeln für Alexis bewegte sich Rick in die Küche und ließ seine Tochter und Kate ein Skelett drapieren, das gegen die Wand neben der Wohnungstüre lehnen sollte.

„Wie fand er das Outfit?", wollte Kate wissen als sie ihre Hände wieder frei hatte. Sie lächelte Martha an, die gerade auf sie und Alexis zu kam.

„Es war der Hit", antwortete Alexis, die aufgrund des zustimmenden Summens ihrer Großmutter diese angrinste. „Ich war zu gut angezogen, für das, was er geplant hatte, aber du hattest Recht und es hat nichts ausgemacht. Er hat mir immer Komplimente gemacht, es hat ihm nicht mal etwas ausgemacht, dass ich nochmal nach oben musste um Tennisschuhe zu holen."

„Warum in aller Welt brauchst du Tennisschuhe für ein Date?", wunderte sich Martha, die Stirn runzelnd.

„Laser-Tag, Oma." Kate hielt es für unmöglich, aber Alexis grinste noch mehr, strahlte die beiden regelrecht an. „Er wollte mit mir etwas machen, das ihm gefällt. Ich konnte die Runden ja schlecht in Kates Stöckelschuhen spielen."

„Laser-Tag", wiederholte Martha, froh, dass ihre Enkelin so viel Spaß gehabt hatte, aber gleichzeitig fragte sie sich, ob solch eine Aktivität für ein Date angebracht war. „Nun ja, solange du Spaß hattest, Kind."

Sie lachte Martha an, welche in die Küche glitt und zog die Stöckelschuhe mit einem Seufzer aus, streckte ihre Zehen in Erleichterung. Sie bückte sich um das Paar Schuhe aufzuheben und gab sie an Kate mit einem gemurmelten ‚Danke' zurück.

„Jederzeit, Alexis", kam ihre Antwort. Sie stellte die Schuhe neben das Arbeitszimmer und umarmte die junge Frau kurz.

„Wenn ihr Damen damit fertig seid, euch zu beraten, wie ihr mich aus dem Dating-Leben von Alexis raushalten könnt", sagte Rick hinter ihnen, legte jeweils einen Arm um ihre Hüften um sie sanft an die Kücheninsel zu führen, wo der Duft von Käse und Tomatensauce wartete. „Unser Abendessen wäre dann fertig."

„Dad, wir beraten uns nicht", seufzte Alexis ihn an. „Ich hab nur… Kate um einen kleinen Rat gefragt."

„Und deiner Großmutter von Kyle erzählt."

Das Aufflackern von Schock im Gesicht von Alexis wandelte sich schnell in Verrat als sie in Richtung Kate schaute, die als Antwort eine Grimasse schnitt. „Ich habe es ihm nicht gesagt", versicherte sie schnell. „Aber wir haben euch beide zusammen auf der Buch-Party gesehen…"

„Das macht eh nichts mehr aus", sagte sie und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. „Ich habe ihn gefragt, ob er zu der Party morgen kommen möchte, da wäre es dann rausgekommen."

„Was ich nicht verstehe ist, warum du es mir nicht sagen wolltest", meinte Rick, und obwohl er versuchte, in seiner Stimme seine Kränkung zu verbergen, war sie doch in seinen Augen zu sehen. „Hast du gedacht, dass ich es nicht gut heißen würde?"

„Oh, Richard", seufzte Martha und füllte ihr Weinglas von ihrem Platz auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Kücheninsel. „Damit hat es nichts zu tun."

„Mit was dann?", fragte er, während er sich zu allen drei Frauen umdrehte. „Alexis erzählt mir alles."

„Ich wollte es dir ja erzählen…"

„Sie wollte es dir ja erzählen…"

Alexis und Kate redeten gleichzeitig, teilten deshalb ein kurzes Lächeln und Kate gab Alexis mit einer Handgeste das Zeichen vor ihr zu sprechen. „Ich habe nichts gesagt, weil ich nicht sicher war, dass es etwas zu erzählen gab", erklärte sie. „Kyle – oder Officer Hernandez für dich – war verantwortlich die Zellen zu verschließen als ich im zwölften Revier war nach…"

Alexis zögerte einen Moment und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen als die Erinnerung an den Tod von Paige in ihr hochkam und sie dort traf, wo es am meisten weh tat. „... nach Paige", flüsterte sie, räusperte sich hastig und gab ihrem Vater ein verweintes Lächeln.

„Er und ich kamen ins Gespräch und dann traf ich ihn zufällig eines nachmittags, als ich beim Revier vorbeischaute", fuhr Alexis fort, ignorierte die Frage ihres Vaters, wo und wann sie denn beim Revier vorbeigeschaut hatte. „Und dann haben wir einen Kaffee zusammen getrunken, das entwickelte sich zu einer Einladung zu deiner Buch-Party, nur als Freunde, und dann, heute Abend, ein richtiges Date. Ich habe mit Kate gesprochen, weil sie Kyle kennt und sie mir eine ehrliche Meinung geben würde."

„Das würde ich auch."

Alexis neigte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite und zog eine Augenbraue hoch und vermittelte somit die perfekte Mischung aus Skepsis und Belustigung. Der Ausdruck verdrängte ein wenig den Schmerz und die Trauer, die sie nach dem Tod ihrer Freundin aus Kindertagen noch mit sich herumtrug. „Klar, gleich nachdem du alle Gründe aufgelistet hast, warum ich mit keinem Jungen – irgendwelchem Jungen – ausgehen sollte."

Als er einen Teller mit zwei dicken Pizzastücken an Kate weiterreichte, dachte Rick über die Worte von Alexis nach und musste sich eingestehen, dass seine Tochter Recht hatte. Machte es ihm außerdem wirklich etwas aus, dass sie sich an Kate gewandt hatte? Dass Kate sein Kind nicht nur ermutigt hatte, es mit einem Jungen zu versuchen, mit dem sie schon auf dem Revier zusammengearbeitet hatte, sondern ihr auch geholfen hatte, was sie für ihr Date anziehen sollte?

Er könnte sich niemals darüber ärgern, dass Alexis etwas gefunden hatte, was sie grinsen und lachen ließ, wo diese zwei Sachen doch so rar für seine Tochter in den letzten zwei Wochen waren. „Du hast Recht", gab er zu, reichte Alexis einen Teller mit ihren eigenen Pizzastücken und kehrte zurück, um eines für seine Mutter anzurichten. „Aber ich sage dir nur, nicht mit Jungs auszugehen, weil sich niemand jemals an der Großartigkeit deines Vaters messen könnte."

Er klatschte in die Hände, als die anderen stöhnten und ihre Augen rollten. Rick schnappte sich selber ein dickes Pizzastück und nahm einen großen Bissen davon. Sekunden später begannen seine Augen zu Tränen, sein Mund verbrannt vom heißen Käse. Das dampfende Pizzastück hatte seine Mundhöhlendecke versengt. Er hüpfte in der Küche herum, wedelte seine Hand vor seinem Mund, selbst als er schon geschluckt hatte.

„Heiß", krächzte er seinen Mädels zu und jede versuchte ihr bestes, nicht zu lachen.

* * *

Der Schein des Computerbildschirms erhellte das ansonsten dunkle Büro. Ricks Finger tippten mit regelmäßigem Rhythmus über die Tasten, was seine schlafende Frau möglicherweise mit Schreiben verwechseln hätte können.

Das war zumindest, was er ihr gesagt hatte, als sie ins Bett gekrochen war nachdem Alexis und seine Mutter am Abend gegangen waren. Das Dekorieren für die Party war abgeschlossen und die Überreste des Kürbis-Schneide-Wettbewerbs beseitigt.

Kate würde ihm stundenlang einen Vortrag halten, wüsste sie, dass er heimlich Fotos von den Akten der Clown-Morde gemacht hatte, was auch der Grund war, warum er nicht mal auf die Idee kam, ihr was davon zu sagen, bis er nicht etwas Konkretes für den Fall hinzufügen konnte.

Als er eine Email von Hayley öffnete und dann las, huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Die Britin hatte sich mal wieder reingehängt. Auf sein Bitten hin hatte sie den Organisator des Camps kontaktiert und ihn davon überzeugt, eine Liste der Camp-Teilnehmer von 1998 zur Verfügung zu stellen. Diese öffnete er mit einem Mausklick.

Er machte es sich mit einem Schluck aus seiner Lieblingstasse gemütlich und arbeitete sich von oben durch die Liste, tippte den ersten Namen auf der Liste in die Suchleiste seiner Suchmaschine.

* * *

„Beckett, wach auf."

Sie wurde aus dem Schlaf gerissen, da Castles Ton dringlich klang. Sie warf ihrem Mann einen bösen Blick zu, als sie ein Auge einen Schlitz weit öffnete. „Wir können morgen früh Sex haben, Castle", seufzte sie, wehrte seine Hand ab und schloss das Auge wieder.

„Ich… naja, ok", antwortete er. Für einen kurzen Moment war er abgelenkt von der Vorstellung einer nassen und eingeseifte Kate, die gerade duschte, gegen die Duschkabine gelehnt, während er… Er schüttelte kräftig seinen Kopf und stupste seine Frau wieder an. „Freu mich schon darauf", meinte Rick. „Aber das ist nicht, was ich dir sagen muss."

Mit einem Stöhnen öffnete Kate ihre Augen, setzte sich langsam auf und schaute ihn mit ihrem berühmten eindringlichen Starren an, das über die Jahre schon viele Kriminelle eingeschüchtert hatte. „Was dann?"

„Tessa Hannon."

Sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht wischend runzelte sie die Stirn und versuchte sich den Namen in Erinnerung zu rufen, während ihr Gehirn langsam auf Touren kam. „Die Zeugin vom ersten Mord?", fragte sie, klang dabei sehr viel unsicherer, als ihr lieb war.

„Ein und dieselbe", sagte er, schob ein Stück Papier in ihre Hand und klopfte mit dem Finger mitten auf das Blatt. „Dieser Name ist auf einer Liste von Yocona Falls Teilnehmern von 1998. Ich weiß, dass das keine eindeutige Bestätigung von etwas ist…"

„Aber es wäre ein sehr großer Zufall", fügte Kate an, die plötzlich hellwach war und Castles Gedankengang aufnahm. „Woher hast du das?"

„Hayley."

Sie fragte nicht nach der ganzen Geschichte – die konnte sie auch später herausfinden – und griff nach ihrem Handy, um in ihren gespeicherten Kontakten die Nummer suchen, die sie brauchte um den diensthabenden Detective auf dem 12. Revier zu erreichen. „Saunders, ich möchte, dass Sie einen Namen durch die Datenbank schicken. Tessa Hannon. Im Jahr 1998 wäre sie zwischen elf und achtzehn, sie lebt vermutlich in der Stadt oder einem der Bezirke."

Eine Minute später war sie aufgestanden und eilte in den Schrank um sich eine Hose und Pulli, sowie die erstbesten Schuhe zu holen, die sie in die Finger bekam: Ein Paar Ballerinas, die sie ohne Zögern überzog.

Als sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer trat, war Castle schon angezogen, sein Handy in der Hand. „Ich weiß, dass wir wegen der Körpergröße annahmen, der Täter sei ein Mann, aber ich habe sie am Tatort gesehen, Beckett. Sie ist definitiv groß genug um als Täter in Frage zu kommen. An die 1,82; wenn nicht sogar genau so groß, wenn sie Tennisschuhe trägt."

Sie nickte, während sie den Trenchcoat anzog, den sie aus dem Schrank mitgebracht hatte. Sie lief in das Büro um den Safe zu öffnen und ihre Waffe herauszuholen. Mit einem Blick erstickte sie Castles Protest im Keim. „Wenn sie die Täterin ist, gehen wir auf keinen Fall unbewaffnet", sagte sie zu ihm. „Verstärkung kommt noch und das ist unsere letzte Hoffnung, aber wir nehmen sie mit, ebenso die Ersatzwaffe."

Kaum gesprochen, griff sie schon nach der kleineren Waffe und gab sie an Castle weiter. Dann klingelte ihr Handy.

Sie fischte es aus ihrer Tasche und hielt es an ihr Ohr. „Beckett." Minuten verstrichen, in denen die beiden in dem Büro standen. Kate hörte genau zu, während Castle immer in der Nähe blieb und versuchte von den Informationen, die Kate mitgeteilt wurden, etwas aufzuschnappen. „Schicken Sie mir die Adresse per SMS. Es sollen sofort Polizisten dorthin fahren. Nur beobachten, bis sie andere Anweisungen erhalten."

Sie ließ ihr Handy wieder in ihre Tasche fallen und sammelte ihre Marke und die Schlüssel von ihrem Schreibtisch ein. „Eine interessante Sache über Tessa Hannon", erwähnte sie. „Wie sich herausstellte, waren Anthony Deveneys Eltern die Erziehungsberechtigten. Sie wuchsen zusammen auf nachdem ihre Eltern gestorben sind."

Rick fiel die Kinnlade herunter, während er nach Luft schnappte. „Das ist eine Wendung, die ich nicht erwartet habe."


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Cameron Warringtons Restaurant lag in der 7th Avenue, zwischen einem Yoga-Studio und einem Kostümgeschäft für Kinder, dessen Schaufenster mit Kürbissen und kleinen verkleideten Mannequins vollgestopft war. Normalerweise würde Kate keinen Gedanken an die Dekoration verschwenden, aber ihr Leben war jetzt weit weg von dem, was sie einmal als normal bezeichnet hatte.

‚Nächstes Halloween brauchen wir so ein Kostüm', dachte sie, als sie vom Fahrersitz ihres Wagens glitt und zu den zwei Polizisten ging, die an dem Schaufenster standen.

„Beckett, schau dir den kleinen Kürbis an!" Castle, der selten seine Aufregung zügeln konnte, zeigte schon auf einen winzigen Body, der mit einem Kürbisgesicht vorne bedruckt war. Seine Nase berührte fast das Glas des Schaufensters und die zwei Beamten mussten darum kämpfen ein Grinsen wegen seines Enthusiasmus zu verhindern. „Oh! Die haben Iron Man _und_ Yoda. Kate, wir müssen…"

„Officer Johnson", übertönte sie die Begeisterung ihres Mannes und sah ihn mit einem bestimmten Blick an. Selbst wenn ihre Freunde und Familie es wussten, hatten sie die Schwangerschaft auf dem Revier noch nicht bekannt gemacht. Sie war sich aber sicher, dass die meisten ihrer Kollegen in der Mordkommission es eh schon ahnten. Dennoch schwor sie sich, es noch für ein paar Wochen für sich zu behalten. „Bitte erstatten Sie Bericht."

Johnson arbeitete schon fast so lange wie Kate im 12. Revier und sie kannte ihn als guten und gründlichen Ermittler. Daher war sie überrascht, als der Mann seinen Hut vom Kopf nahm und sich stirnrunzelnd mit einer Hand durch die Haare fuhr. Sein Gesicht sah mehr als bedauernd aus, Peinlichkeit und Sorge verschleierten seine Züge, die sie anders gewohnt war.

„Wir haben ihn verloren, Captain", begann er, sich mit jeder Silbe entschuldigend. „Officer Wyatt und ich haben das Restaurant beobachtet, wie Sie es angeordnet hatten und haben den Verdächtigen nicht rauskommen sehen. Als sie anriefen um den aktuellen Stand der Dinge zu erfahren, habe ich Wyatt hinein geschickt um mit der Empfangsdame zu reden. Sie hat ihm gesagt, dass Warrington das Gebäude durch einen Hintereingang circa 15 Minuten vorher verlassen habe. Er sei Richtung Park gelaufen nachdem seine Frau angerufen hatte. Ihr Sohn sei krank und sie habe ihn gebeten, nach Hause zu kommen um mit dem Kind zu helfen."

Kate unterdrückte das Verlangen zu fluchen, während sie ihre Augen in Richtung Park schweifen ließ, zu den Bäumen, welche die Ecke säumten, die über den halbhohen Gebäuden zu sehen waren. Irgendwo innerhalb des Grüns könnte Cameron in Gefahr oder schon tot sein.

„Okay." Sie atmete hörbar aus, streifte eine lose Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr als der Wind leicht zunahm. „Rufen Sie die Ehefrau an, lassen Sie sich bestätigen, dass sie tatsächlich angerufen hat und das Kind krank ist. Fragen Sie, ob er schon zu Hause ist oder ob sie seit dem ersten Anruf von ihm gehört hat. Dann funken Sie die Streifenpolizisten in der Nähe an und organisieren eine Suche. Wir gehen jeden Fußweg zwischen hier und den Ausgängen, die seiner Wohnung am nächsten sind, ab. Vielleicht können wir ihn finden, bevor er ein Messer in den Rücken bekommt."

„Wird gemacht, Cap", versicherte Wyatt und eilte zum Streifenwagen zurück, der in der Ferne auf der nächsten Querstraße zu sehen war.

„Captain Beckett…", begann Johnson, sobald Wyatt die Straße entlang gelaufen war. „Wir hätten beide Eingänge beobachten sollen."

„Da haben Sie Recht, das hätten Sie", stimmte sie ihm zu. Sie unterdrückte das Verlangen einen ihrer Leute an einer Straßenecke in Brooklyn niederzumachen. Es würde später die Zeit und den Ort geben, um diese Diskussion zu führen. „Alles, was wir jetzt tun können, ist versuchen, ihn zu finden. An die Arbeit, Officer."

Während Johnson zum Streifenwagen hastete, packte Kate Castles Arm und lief in Richtung der Bäume, die in der Ferne zu sehen waren. Ihr sonst so buntes Herbstlaub erschien durch das Dunkel der Nacht trostlos.

„Wie lange braucht die Verstärkung, bis sie hier ist?", fragte Rick, als sie Prospect Park West betraten und im Schatten der Bäume standen.

„Zu lange", antwortete sie, ihre Stimme angespannt mit der Entscheidung, die sie schon gefällt hatte und dem Wissen, dass ihr Partner diese nicht gutheißen würde. „Deshalb werden du und ich schon mit dem Suchen anfangen", erklärte Kate schnell, schnitt Castles Widerworte einfach ab und sprach weiter. „Ich weiß, dass ich schwanger bin und es gefährlich ist, du brauchst mich nicht daran erinnern."

Den Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, war mehr als eine Warnung. Etwas Dunkles und Wildes in seinen Augen, die sonst so ruhig und kristallblau aussahen, ließen sie voller Konflikt erscheinen. Sie wusste besser als alle anderen, dass unter dem netten und fröhlichen Äußeren ein Mann existierte, der alles tun würde, um seine Familie zu beschützen. Er würde sogar noch weiter gehen, denn Richard Castle hatte eine Wut in sich, die ihrer eigenen Konkurrenz machen konnte.

„Castle." Kate trat vor ihn, machte eine Faust um den Stoff seiner Jacke um ihn am Weglaufen zu hindern. „Ich bin Polizistin. Irgendwo in diesem Park ist ein Mann, der heim zu seiner Familie will, und höchstwahrscheinlich eine Person, die eine Falle gestellt hat, um diesen Mann zu töten. Schwanger oder nicht, ich kann niemanden sterben lassen, wenn es die Chance gibt, es zu verhindern."

„Aber was ist, wenn…"

„Es ist alles ok", meinte sie. „Außerdem, ein Clown mit einem Messer gegen mich mit einer Schusswaffe…"

„Na, da wette ich auf dich."

Kate stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und gab seiner Wange ein Küsschen und schickte Castle mit einer Handbewegung in den Park. Wie auch beim Central Park in Manhattan, brauchte es nur ein paar Schritte ins Grüne, bevor die Straßenlaternen und der Verkehrslärm leiser wurden. Was die beiden größten Parks der Stadt so beliebt machten, war deren Fähigkeit, den Besucher vergessen zu lassen, wo er war, aber mit nur dem Halbmond als Lichtquelle, wurde dieses Stück Natur mitten in der Großstadt zu einer Fläche von zwei Quadratkilometern von potentieller Gefahr, die hinter jedem Baum oder Busch lauerte.

„Mann, das ist ja gar nicht gruselig", stellte Castle mit sarkastischer Stimme fest.

„Ach, ich weiß nicht, Castle", erwiderte Kate mit einem Grinsen. „Jagd nach Clowns an Halloween? Scheint doch genau dein Ding zu sein."

„Sicher, wenn ich der Star in einem Teenager-Massaker Film sein wollte", murrte er, über seine Schulter schauend. Er hatte das Gefühl, der mordende Clown war ihnen in den Park gefolgt.

Ein Lachen unterdrückend, beugte sich Kate zu ihren Knöcheln um die dort platzierte Schusswaffe zu holen und gab sie ihm mit einem langen Blick. „Wir müssen uns aufteilen; der Park ist riesig und wir brauchen jede Sekunde. Du gehst nach links, ich nach rechts. Lass dein Handy an und benütze es nur als letzte Rettung, ok?"

„Sei vorsichtig, Beckett", murmelte er, lehnte sich vor um sie auf die Lippen zu küssen. Dann folgte er dem Pfad nach links, immer wachsam, ob er einen Clown, der einen Mord vorhatte, erspähte.

* * *

Sie musste zugeben, dass der Park lange nicht so einschüchternd gewesen ist, als Castle noch an ihrer Seite war. Ohne ihn erschien alles viel bedrohlicher im Dunkeln. Sie spitzte ihre Ohren um jedes Geräusch, das nicht durch den Wind in den Bäumen verursachte wurde, zu hören. Ihre Augen waren erpicht, jede Bewegung, die nicht das Flattern von Blättern oder Wackeln von Büschen war, zu erhaschen.

Das Geräusch kam von rechts als sie gerade auf einer kleinen Anhöhe anhielt, ein lautes Rascheln von etwas Großem, das durch den Wald schlich: Brechende Zweige, Äste, die mit Kraft aus dem Weg gestoßen wurden, einen Herzschlag später ein lauter Schrei, der eher von einer Frau als von einem Mann stammte.

Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und handelte instinktiv. Sie verließ den Pfad, ging mit leichten Schritten zu einer Baumgruppe, während ihre Finger den Verschluss ihres Waffenhalters öffneten und ihre Augen angestrengt in die Schatten starrten, die mit jedem weiteren Schritt das Versprechen von Gefahr verstärkten.

* * *

Er folgte der Linkskurve des Gehwegs, seine blauen Augen von Seite zu Seite schweifend um jede Bewegung zu sehen. Es konnte von überall her kommen; von hinter einem Baum, durch die Büsche, selbst eine Annäherung von hinten ließ Rick regelmäßig über seine Schulter schauen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er nicht verfolgt wurde.

Im Dunkeln erschien alles viel bedrohlicher. Bäume, die ihre Schatten im Schein des Mondes warfen, welche sich drehten und ihre Form veränderten; Bedrohungen, die nur in seiner Fantasie existierten.

Es war ein wenig wie die Albträume seiner Kindheit, in denen das Kratzen eines Astes an einem Schlafzimmerfenster überzeugend nach den Klauen irgendeines Monsters klang, das durch das dünne Fensterglas gleiten und ihn fressen würde. Das Problem war nur, dass Rick als Erwachsener schon einige Monster gesehen hatte, verbissen gegen ein paar von ihnen gekämpft hatte, während der Tod ihm immer über die Schulter schaute.

Er konnte nicht vergessen, wie er fast alles verloren hatte. Die Erinnerung war selbst bei den einfachsten Aufgaben des Tages immer präsent. Monate später starrte er immer noch auf den Bereich in der Küche, wo er fast gestorben war und Kate fast verloren hatte. Und wenn das nicht der Fall war, stellte bei jeder Armbewegung das Ziehen der Narbe an seiner Schulter sicher, dass er es nicht vergessen konnte.

Wenn das an manchen Tagen keine Probleme machte, stellten die Träume das sicher.

Das Aufblitzen von etwas Silbernem in seinem Augenwinkel ließ ihn sich umdrehen. Er konnte den Schrei von unerwarteter Angst kaum unterdrücken. Sein Herz schlug wie wild, trommelte so hart gegen seine Rippen, dass er nach Luft schnappen musste.

Der weiße Streifen war nur eine Katze, dessen Augen leuchteten, als kämen sie aus einer anderen Welt. Das Tier saß neben ein paar rotblühenden Pflanzen. Sie war ausgewachsen und offensichtlich ungezähmt. Daher blieb Rick stehen, aber die Katze fauchte ihn trotzdem an. Ihr weißes Fell mit grauen Linien stand ihr zu Berge, die Bedrohung für sie durch Rick größer, als er gedacht hatte.

„Liebes Kätzchen", murmelte Rick und musste über sich selber und seine Angst, die noch durch seinen Körper strömte, lachen. Wenn er sogar schon vor einer Katze Angst hatte, die sicherlich in den Wald flüchten würde, sobald er auf sie zuging, war seine Vorstellungskraft doch ein wenig zu real.

Er atmete tief aus, lockerte den festen Griff der Hand an seiner Brust und lief den Weg weiter, kein Clown weit und breit zu sehen.

Aber plötzlich hörte er einen Schrei, den eine Frau ausgestoßen hatte. Eine ganz andere Angst packte ihn, und Rick rannte in den Wald auf der linken Seite. Er verwarf den Plan leise zu sein oder irgendwie unentdeckt zu bleiben, während er in die Richtung lief, aus welcher der Schrei gekommen war.

Er wollte nicht unentdeckt bleiben, wenn Kate in Gefahr war; seine Kraft diente ihm da viel besser.

* * *

Selbst mit ihren flachen Schuhen war das Durchkommen in dem waldigen Gebiet nicht einfach. Sich immer ihrer körperlichen Verfassung und der Dunkelheit bewusst, widerstand Kate dem Bedürfnis einfach mit Vollgas loszulaufen und bewegte sich stattdessen mit einem leichten Joggen. Ihre Waffe war einsatzbereit, sollte sie diese brauchen.

Sie lief den Hügel entlang, und der Weg wurde langsam gleichmäßiger, als er immer weiter nach unten führte. Ein Aufleuchten vor ihr war der erste Anhaltspunkt, dass sie auf einen weiteren Pfad zuging. Das orangene Licht der Lampen war ein greller Leuchtkegel nach langen Minuten in der einnehmenden Dunkelheit.

Anstatt weiter zu gehen, suchte sich Kate lieber einen Platz, der Schutz bot und von dem man alles gut überblicken konnte. Ihre Waffe war immer noch wie im Lehrbuch der Polizeiausbildung in ihrer Hand, so wie es ihr immer eingetrichtert wurde. Sie ging in die Hocke, runzelte die Stirn, als sie das Bild sah, das sich ihr am Fuß des Hügels bot.

Vielmehr war es das Fehlen eines Bildes, was ihr Sorgen machte. Kein Clown, keine Frau, die attackiert wurde, kein Zeichen von Cameron Warrington.

Was sie nur noch argwöhnischer und misstrauischer machte.

* * *

Er rannte durch das Gehölz wie eine Abrissbirne, die ein Gebäude demolierte, alles schubsend und wegdrückend, was ihm in die Quere kam. Er bekam Seitenstechen, seine Haut war überhitzt, da er ein Langarmhemd und eine Jacke trug. Er versuchte, so viel Luft wie möglich zu bekommen. Er war dankbar, dass der Boden unter seinen Füßen eben verlief, wenn er auch mit abgefallenen Ästen und Blättern bedeckt war. Er stolperte und fing sich an einem nahegelegenen Baumstamm ab.

Er brach aus dem Wald hervor, konnte schneller laufen und kam zu einem Bereich mit dickem Gras. Die Panik kam erneut hoch, als er den Bereich leer auffand. War er in seiner Eile, dem Schrei zu folgen in die falsche Richtung gelaufen? In der Nähe des Gehwegs kam er zum Stehen, suchte die Bäume auf dem gegenüberliegenden Hügel ab, die Ohren immer gespitzt, ob noch ein Schrei oder die Geräusche eines Kampfes zu hören waren.

Das Einzige, was er vernahm waren langsame, schlurfende Schritte, die trockene Blätter zertraten. Die Schritte wurden in dem Moment schneller, als Rick sich instinktiv umdrehte, um zu sehen, was auch immer da kam.

Der Clown kam mit hohem Tempo auf ihn zu, die scharfe Spitze des Messers erhoben, den Lichtstrahl einer Straßenlaterne widerspiegelnd. Er blieb an Ort und Stelle, wich in alle Richtungen, welche der agile Angreifer viel schneller wechselte, als er erwartet hatte, aus.

Die Geschwindigkeit wurde so schnell, dass es immer schwerer wurde, dem weit ausschweifenden Messer auszuweichen. Rick erahnte schon, dass er zumindest einen Schnitt erleiden würde. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als die Zähne zusammenzubeißen, um sich auf den Schmerz vorzubereiten. Dieser explodierte an seinem linken Oberarm, wo das Messer durch die Jacke und das Hemd geglitten war. Ein langer Schnitt war entlang seines Bizeps zu sehen.

Er zog Luft durch die Zähne, fasste an die Wunde, sich immer bewusst, dass es äußerst wichtig war, den Clown im Auge zu behalten. Er tat genau das und war überrascht zu sehen, dass die Maske heute wohl zu Hause geblieben war. Theorien, warum das wohl so war, schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum, aber er erlaubte es sich nicht, diese weiter zu spinnen.

Unerklärlicherweise klammerte sich Ricks Gehirn an einen anderen Gedanken, da er von den weichen, fast delikaten Zügen der Frau ihm gegenüber so erstaunt war. Selbst in der Wut, die sie ausstrahlte und mit der Absicht, ihm weh zu tun, konnte sie ihr Geschlecht aus der Nähe nicht verbergen. Das Profil des Kiefers war zu weich, die Wangen zu rund, und unter dem grellgrünen Anzug mit grellrosa Punkten waren eindeutige Abdrücke von Brüsten zu sehen.

Diese schnelle Feststellung war alles, was er sich erlauben konnte. Die Gestalt, die nicht viel kleiner als er und gut durchtrainiert war, kam schon wieder messerschwingend auf ihn zu. Jetzt war er ein bisschen besser auf die Attacke vorbereitet, daher versuchte er sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, was er für seine Bücher recherchiert oder was seine Frau ihm in Sachen Nahkampf erklärt hatte.

Der Schlüssel war, das Handgelenk, welches das Messer führte, zu packen und das Momentum der Attacke gegen den Angreifer zu wenden.

Als Tessa Hannons rechte Hand begann sich mit der Klinge zu senken, spulte Rick sein Wissen ab. Im letzten Moment wich er der Attacke aus. Er packte ihren Unterarm um einen weiteren Versuch, nochmal nach ihm zu stechen, zu verhindern. Er war nur darauf konzentriert, nicht noch einen Schnitt abzubekommen und schlug das Messer irgendwie aus ihrer Hand.

Da er im Nahkampf aber unerfahren war, konnte er nicht wissen, dass Tessas Ziel unterhalb der Gürtellinie lag. Ehe er ihren Plan erkennen konnte, kickte eines ihrer Beine nach seinem, hakte mit ihrem rechten in seinen linken Fuß ein, was Rick mit einem Stöhnen auf den Betonboden fallen ließ.

Bevor Luft wieder in seine Lungen gelangen konnte, war sie schon über ihn gebeugt, blutrote Lippen verzerrt zu einem Grinsen. Das Messer hielt sie wieder in der Hand, welches langsam aber sicher auf dem Weg zu seinem Hals war und dort zum Ruhen kam.

Würden so seine letzten Momente sein? Angestarrt von wutentbrannten Augen, das genaue Gegenteil des Lachens, das den Mund nach oben zog, das Pieken einer Klinge durch seine Haut und der schnelle, harte Atem seines wahrscheinlichen Killers?

„Lassen Sie es fallen oder ich werde Sie auf der Stelle erschießen."

Kates Stimme ließ keine Widerworte zu, die stählerne Willenskraft eindeutig zu hören, was er immer bewunderte und schätzte. Sogar von seiner Lage am Boden verursachte das unverkennbare Klicken des Scharfmachens ihrer Waffe, dass ihm die Spucke wegblieb. Eine Angst, nicht nur um sich selbst, aber auch um seine Frau, die nur ein paar Meter weg von einer Verrückten stand, packte ihn. Die Verrückte musste unbedingt töten, aber anscheinend schon lange nicht mehr, um den Tod eines Familienmitglieds zu rächen.

Rick schaute in Tessa Hannons Augen und hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass sie weiter töten würde, weil es ihr inzwischen Spaß machte. Und das auch wenn sie Cameron Warrington bereits getötet hatte und damit drei der vier Personen auf ihrer Liste erledigt hatte. „Letzte Warnung!", bellte Kate. Von Ferne konnten schon die Sirenen gehört werden, die auf der Flatbush Avenue durch die Nacht rasten. „Lassen Sie das Messer fallen und treten Sie zur Seite."

Rick stieß einen überraschten Atemzug aus, bevor er etwas dagegen tun konnte, weil die scharfe Klinge, die erneut unter sein Kinn gepresst wurde, sein Blut gefrieren ließ.

Der Schuss einer Waffe zerbarst alles, das Messer der Angreiferin auf einmal locker in ihrer Hand. Sie stöhnte, als sich ein roter Fleck auf ihrem Anzug im Bereich der Schulter ausbreitete.

„Castle, bist du ok?", rief seine Frau ihm zu, während sie das Messer ins Gras kickte, weg von Tessa. Sie nutzte ihre ganze Kraft, um die Frau von ihm weg zu hieven.

Er setzte sich auf, bevor er mit einem zitterndem ‚Ja' antwortete. Er tastete vorsichtig sein Gesicht und den Hals ab um nach anderen Wunden außer der an seinem Arm zu suchen. Er atmete tief aus, während Kate Tessa Handschellen anlegte und ihr Heulen vor Schmerzen und nach einem Arzt ignorierte.

„Seien Sie dankbar, dass ich in Ihre Schulter anstatt in Ihren Kopf geschossen habe", bellte Kate, ihre Augen erleuchtet von einem Feuer, das er seit Monaten nicht gesehen hatte. „Sie sind verhaftet und haben das Recht zu schweigen, also halten Sie den Mund."


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Das Verhör war nur Formalität, aber Kate hatte vor, das bis zum Schluss durchzuziehen, selbst wenn das Büro des Bezirksstaatsanwalts allein anhand der forensischen Beweise eine Verurteilung erreichen konnte.

Manchmal ging es nicht darum, es einfach zu haben. Sie hatte immer noch das Bild von einer Täterin im Sinn, die ein Messer an den Hals ihres Mannes hielt. Daher war sie mehr als bereit am figürlichen Käfig zu rütteln.

An der Tür zum Verhörraum holte Kate tief Luft, versuchte das Gefühlschaos in den Griff zu bekommen, das seit dem Moment in ihr herrschte, in dem sie sah, wie Castle auf den Pfad gelaufen kam und sofort von dem Clown verfolgt wurde, der aus dem Wald hervorgetreten war. Diese Situation war zwar nicht so gefährlich wie so manch andere gewesen, in denen sie schon gesteckt hatten, aber die Vorstellung wollte nicht so einfach aus ihrem Kopf verschwinden.

In Bezug auf Richard Castle gab es immer so viel für sie zu verlieren, aber jetzt war es einfach undenkbar.

Es ging um mehr als nur um ihn, oder sie, oder selbst die beiden als Einheit. Jetzt ging es um ein neues Leben, eine andere Person, die eine Mutter und einen Vater brauchen würde, um ihm oder ihr alles beizubringen, was es auf dieser Welt gab und wie es auf ihr zuging.

Kate stieß einen langen Seufzer aus und zwang sich, nicht mehr über ‚was wäre, wenn'-Szenarien nachzudenken und war einfach dankbar, dass der Täter gefasst worden war. Wenigstens hatten sie eine weitere Familie vor Trauer bewahrt. Cameron Warrington war sicher daheim aufgetaucht, zusammen gekuschelt mit einem zwei-Jährigen auf der Couch und einer Werbesendung im Fernseher, die auf lautlos geschalten war. Wenn also Castle und sie jeweils eine bestimmte Leere in den Augen aufwiesen, wenn die Sonne aufging und ein neuer Tag begann, war es wenigstens mit einem gewissen Maß an Erfolg.

„Ich sag' dir was, Kate", sagte Castle als er vom Großraumbüro herüber kam. Er leckte sich Krumen des Donuts von den Fingern, den er als Frühstück abgestaubt hatte. „Du gibst den guten, ich den bösen Cop", schlug er grinsend vor, und versuchte so die Schatten, die noch um sie herumschwirrten, wegzujagen.

Ihr schnaubendes Lachen war auch halbherzig, die Erinnerung zu neu um schon auf Galgenhumor umzusteigen, aber sie hob trotzdem den Kopf und sah ihren Mann mit einem strengen Blick an. „Du kannst keinen Cop geben, wenn du keiner bist, Castle", meinte sie und ihr Herz wurde ein wenig leichter, als sie den Ansatz eines Lächelns auf seinem Gesicht entdeckte, das Blitzen in seinen Augen wieder zurück kam.

Sie würden das hier auch hinter sich lassen, wie schon so oft zuvor.

Mit dieser Überzeugung öffnete Kate die Tür zum Verhörraum.

* * *

Die Nacht im Gefängnis hatte Tessa nicht gut getan. Der orangene Overall hob die Schatten unter ihren Augen hervor, der grelle Farbton der Gefängniskluft gab ihrem Gesicht einen blass-gelben Teint, das sich mit dem dunkelbraunen Haar, das über ihre Schultern hing, biss. Sie war verarztet worden seit Kate sie zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Die Ausbeulung der Bandage konnte man unter dem Overall gut sehen und die Armschlinge, in der ihr rechter Arm hing, machte das Tragen der Handschellen wahrscheinlich sehr unangenehm, da diese in einem ungünstigen Winkel in die Haut schnitten.

„Wir werden das hier schnell erledigen", kündigte Kate an und ließ die Akte, in der Tessas zwei Morde und der Angriff auf Castle festgehalten worden waren, auf den Tisch fallen. „Polizisten haben gestern Abend Ihre Wohnung durchsucht und einen falschen Boden in einer Schrankschublade gefunden. Die Kleider und die Perücken in dieser Schublade passen zu denen, die der Angreifer bei den Morden an Olivia Fabre und Levi Graves trug. Das Messer, das sie gestern Abend benutzt haben, um Mr. Castle zu verletzen, wurde auch positiv auf DNS von eben diesen beiden Opfern getestet. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis weitere Tests bestätigen, dass deren Stichwunden auch durch diese Mordwaffe verursacht wurden."

„Mr. Castle?", spottete Tessa daraufhin. Die Ketten, die sie an den Tisch fesselten, rasselten als sie an den Handschellen zog. „Ich weiß, dass sie beide verheiratet sind. Jeder weiß es."

Kate breitete ihre Hände vor ihr aus und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir haben genug Beweise für eine Verurteilung…"

„Na dann machen Sie doch", bockte die Frau. „Wenn Sie eh schon alles herausgefunden haben, machen Sie doch. Ich will nicht mit Ihnen reden."

„Oh, das ist nicht wahr", warf Rick ein. Seine Blicke und die der Frau, die nur Stunden zuvor über ihm ragte und seinen Hals durchtrennen wollte, trafen sich. „Ich denke, dass Sie reden wollen, aber nicht über Olivia und Levi."

Kate spann Castles Gedanken weiter, öffnete die Akte und zog ein Jahrbuchfoto von Anthony Deveney heraus, als er in die High School kam. Das wilde braune Haar, die leichten Sommersprossen und die intensiv grünen Augen hinter dicken Brillengläsern ließen den Teenager intelligent erscheinen. Genau wie Chief Kemper beschrieben hatte, schien Anthony sowohl klug als auch sehr nett gewesen zu sein, wenn auch ein wenig unbeliebt.

„Also gut, ok", gewährte sie mit einem Blick auf Castle, der das Foto so hielt, dass Tessa es sehen konnte. Wie erwartet, reagierte die Frau beim Anblick ihres toten Cousins. Ihre Augen wurden durch Tränen glasig, ihr Mund zu einer harten Linie gezogen, ihr Kiefer vor Wut angespannt. „Lassen Sie uns über Anthony Deveney reden. Ich glaube, Sie kennen ihn."

„Kannte ihn", verbesserte Tessa, die Stimme voller Leid und Trauer. „Anthony starb vor zwei Monaten."

„Und er war Ihr Cousin", sagte Rick, brachte mit Mühe all sein Mitgefühl zusammen. „Jemand, mit dem Sie aufgewachsen sind und sehr geliebt haben, nachdem seine Eltern Sie aufgenommen haben als Ihre Eltern gestorben waren."

Ihr Blick huschte zwischen Beckett und Castle hin und her. Sie versuchte abzuwägen, wie viel sie wohl von ihrem Leben und Hintergrund wissen könnten und zum ersten Mal war ein Anflug von Panik in ihren Augen zu sehen.

„Dann hab ich das halt…", murmelte Tessa.

„Naja, sehen Sie, bei Mord gibt es normalerweise einen Grund: Liebe, Habgier, Wut, Lust. Sie fallen in die erste Kategorie. Sie liebten Anthony, wollten die Leute, von denen Sie dachten, diese hätten ihm weh getan, bestrafen."

Es war faszinierend zu sehen, wie sie sich Tessa von einer schönen Frau, die von Trauer übermannt war, zu einem wütenden, verbitterten Mädchen, das ihre Tränen kaum zurück halten konnte, wandelte. Sie bleckte ihre Zähne. „Von denen ich _dachte_ sie hätten ihm weh getan?", warf sie Kates Aussage an genau deren Kopf, schlug mit der Hand auf die Tischfläche. „Anthony war mein bester Freund und die haben sein Leben ruiniert. Ein dummer Scherz, weil ein Mädchen in ihn verschossen war und die das nicht ausstehen konnten. Er verbrachte den Rest seines Lebens in Windeln und musste gefüttert werden, weil ein paar jugendliche Idioten dachten, es wäre doch lustig, sich zu verkleiden und ihn durch den Wald zu jagen. Nur weil er ein Mädchen mochte, dass zufällig auch nicht abgeneigt war."

„Also verdienten sie, was sie bekamen, hm?", frage Kate. Sie ließ ein Foto von Levis Leiche auf den Tisch fallen, dann auch das von Olivias. „Ein Messer in den Rücken; ein langsamer, schmerzhafter Tod, weil Sie entschieden hatten, dass sie für ihre Taten bezahlen mussten?"

„Meine Tante Maggie und Onkel James hatten jeweils zwei Jobs um für Anthonys medizinische Auslagen aufzukommen. Die Bank hatte schon das Haus bekommen. Dann verlor mein Onkel den Job bei der Stadt, weil er zu viele Tage fehlte, da niemand da war, um für Anthony zu sorgen. Er ist 63, hatte vor drei Jahren einen Herzinfarkt, der von dem Stress ausgelöst wurde", erklärte Tessa, ihr Ärger immer lodernder in ihren Augen je länger sie sprach. „Sie hatten Probleme Essen auf den Tisch zu bringen oder das Dach über unserem Kopf zu halten. Aber die Leute, welche diese Probleme verursacht hatten, liefen draußen herum, lebten ihren glamourösen Lifestyle, den sie nicht verdienten. Nicht nachdem sie das getan hatten."

„Und Sie haben sich darum gekümmert", sagte Kate. „Allen Ärger, alle Frustration und Wut, alles wollte heraus als Anthony starb. Sie konnten es nicht mehr aushalten und entschieden, dass das einzige, was Ihnen helfen würde, sich besser zu fühlen, war, es allen heimzuzahlen. Also begannen Sie damit, diese Leute auszuspionieren, lernten deren Tagesablauf. Sie erwischten Olivia nicht nachts, sie ging nicht regelmäßig in den Park, also stellten Sie ihr eine Falle. Lockten sie raus in die Dunkelheit, verfolgten sie auf dem Pfad und stachen ihr in den Rücken."

„Hat sie um Hilfe geschrien, Tessa?", fragte sie, stand auf und lehnte sich über den Tisch. „Hat Levi versucht, Sie abzuwehren oder haben Sie ihn schnell erledigt? Sie wollten ihn schwer verletzen, dass es schwerer war, zu fliehen. Natürlich sollte er nicht zurück auf die Straße gelangen und niemand Sie sehen."

Kate trat von ihrem Stuhl weg, umrundete den Tisch um auf die andere Seite zu gelangen. Sie lehnte sich neben Tessa zu dieser herunter. Es blieb der Frau nichts anderes übrig als sich von Kate weg zu lehnen. Ihr Blick war auf Tessa gerichtet, ihre Augen vor Wut glitzernd und dadurch viel effektiver als jedes Schreien. Sie sah furchterregend aus. „Cameron hat sie sicher zur Weißglut gebracht", sagte sie direkt in ihr Ohr. „Levis bester Freund aus diesem Sommercamp, dieser Typ, der keinen eigenen Willen hatte und bei den Spielchen einfach mitmachte. Stillschweigend sein Leben genießend mit seinem perfekten kleinen Restaurant und einer süßen Familie. Wie verärgert waren Sie, als er gestern Abend nicht durch den Park ging? Dass Sie nicht die Gelegenheit hatten, ihm in den Rücken zu stechen wie all den anderen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden", erwiderte Tessa, wobei es nicht überzeugend klang, als es aus ihrem Mund kam.

„Oh, das wissen Sie wohl", entgegnete Castle, der sofort die Geschichte, die seine Frau erzählte, weiterspann. „Sie blieben stundenlang in diesem Wald, wartend und schauend, bis Cameron Warrington diesen Weg entlang kam, den er laut Ihren Beobachtungen viele Male zuvor gegangen war. Aber letzte Nacht? Hat er ein Taxi genommen. Eilte nach Hause zu seinem kranken Sohn und so verpassten Sie ihn."

„Aber Sie wollten töten, nicht wahr?", fragte er, seine Stimme leiser werdend, während Tessas Atem immer schneller ging, ihre Zunge ihre Lippen befeuchteten. „Sie hatten Geschmack daran gefunden, und wenn Sie Cameron schon nicht haben konnten, musste jemand, irgendjemand, eben herhalten. Also kreischten Sie, und als jemand angerannt kam – als ich angerannt kam – haben Sie versucht, mich zu töten."

Tessa zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen, als sie nach oben griff, um die Schlinge um ihren Arm bequemer zu stellen. Doch die Kette, die ihre Hände zusammenband, hielt sie davon ab. Sie schluckte den Schmerz mit einem langen Atemzug. „Ich will einen Anwalt."

„Gut", sagte Kate, sammelte die Fotos ein und schloss die Akte. „Sie können auf einen in Untersuchungshaft warten. Gewöhnen Sie sich an die Aussicht, Sie werden für die nächsten sechzig Jahre nichts Anderes mehr sehen."

„Hoffentlich mögen sie Beton", fügte Rick hinzu, stand auf und folgte Kate durch die Tür, nachdem ein Beamter ihnen von der anderen Seite geöffnet hatte.

* * *

Die tödlich aussehenden Plastik-Vampirzähne rutschten leicht in Ricks Mund. Sie machten das originelle Dracula-Kostüm komplett, das er für die Party ausgesucht hatte.

Er bewegte seinen Mund ein wenig, um die Zähne zu lockern. Er trat vor den Ganzkörperspiegel im Schlafzimmer und sah sich sein Handwerk mit kritischem Auge an. Eine Lage weißes Makeup, um ihn geistesblass aussehen zu lassen, ein wenig Eyeliner und Mascara, welche nur auf Verlangen von seiner Frau und seiner Tochter Teil der Verkleidung wurden, und ein adretter schwarzer Anzug mit blutroter Weste und schwarzem Umhang waren Bestandteil seines Meisterwerks.

Er hatte sogar Kate gebeten, ihren Eyeliner auf seiner Stirn zu verwenden. Das aufgemalte kleine Dreieck gab den perfekten Eindruck eines spitzen Haaransatzes ab, wenn er sein Haar zurückgelte. Seine Frau hatte sich ebenso Mühe gegeben, das Abschiedsgeschenk von Tessa mit extra viel Concealer und Puder zu überdecken. Den Schnitt an seinem Hals konnte man kaum mehr erkennen.

Da niemand im Schlafzimmer war, nutzte Rick den unbeobachteten Moment und schwang den Umhang auf dramatische Weise um sich herum. Wie erhofft, fiel der Stoff mit einem Rascheln über seinen gebeugten Arm, und verbarg für einen kurzen Moment die untere Hälfte seines Gesichts.

Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, ließ den Umhang langsam aus seinem Gesicht gleiten, setzte ein bedrohliches Lächeln auf. In seinem besten transsilvanischen Akzent verlangte er: „Ich will deine Blut saugen."

„Ich glaube, das muss noch bis später warten", kommentierte Kate als sie in den Raum kam. Das Material ihres langen schwarzen Kleides und des dazugehörenden Umhangs streifte auf dem Boden als sie sich bewegte. „Die Gäste sind schon da. Ich habe gehört, wie Alexis schon ein paar Mal die Tür geöffnet hat."

Er drehte sich um, damit er sie besser sehen konnte. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln. Das Makeup, das Kate trug, war intensiv, ihre Wangen überbetont dank Kontur- und Highlight-Makeup. Blutrote Lippen und dicker Eyeliner passten gut zu der Kappe, die ihr Haar komplett verbarg und zwei lange gekrümmte Hörner, die daran befestigt waren, ragten an den Seiten von Kates Kopf empor.

„Maleficent?", fragte er, versuchte nicht zu starren, als sie einen dicken schwarzen Kragen um ihren Hals befestigte. Sie warf ihm ein Lachen zu, das seine Knie ein wenig weich werden ließ.

„Ich habe Alexis eine SMS geschickt, ob sie eine Idee hat und das hat sie ausgesucht", erklärte sie. Sie griff nach dem großen Zepter, das an der Kommode lehnte und das er vorher nicht bemerkt hatte. „Naja, sie besorgte die Hörner und das Zepter. Martha brachte mir den Umhang aus ihrem Studio und das Kleid hatte ich schon."

Rick blinzelte noch einmal, dann hatte er sich wieder im Griff. Er stolperte hinter seiner Frau in das Büro, wo sie sich den ausgestopften Raben von seinem alles überschauenden Platz auf dem Bücherregal schnappte, den er ihr Jahre zuvor auf einer anderen Halloween-Party gegeben hatte. Sie befestigte den Vogel mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln an der Spitze des Zepters.

Eigentlich hatte er vor, den Raum zu durchqueren und sie zu küssen, bis sie atemlos war, oder zumindest so lange, bis Kate ihn rügte und sie den Lippenstift neu auftragen musste. Anstatt dessen musste Rick sich in Richtung Türe drehen, wo ein Klopfen zu hören war. Er lief durch das Wohnzimmer, das völlig abgedunkelt und nur mit Kerzenschein beleuchtet war. Nebelschwaden schwirrten umher, die durch clever versteckte Trockeneismaschinen produziert wurden. Seine Mutter kam die Treppe herunter, verkleidet als Frankensteins Braut.

Ihr Date, natürlich verkleidet als Frankenstein, stand vor der Türe als Rick sie öffnete. Er kannte den Namen des Mannes nicht und es gab keine Gelegenheit zu fragen, da seine Mutter gleich daherkam und den Typen unter seiner Nase weg weiter ins Loft zog.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln drehte sich Rick um und nahm die Party in ihren Anfängen auf. Hayley und Vikram waren schon da und standen beide bei Alexis in ihrem Wednesday Addams-Kostüm und Kyle Hernandez, der als Clark Kent verkleidet war. Man konnte ein T-Shirt mit Superman-Logo unter dem normalen Businesshemd sehen.

Kate war zu den Ryans hinüber gegangen, wo Sarah Grace sie mit einem zweifelnden Blick anstarrte, während sie an den feinen Feenflügeln ihres Kostüms zog. Ihr kleiner Bruder war nicht im Geringsten beeindruckt von Kates Aufmachung. Er saß auf ihrem Schoß, kaute fröhlich auf einem Beißring, der aus kleinen Kürbissen bestand. Er selber trug einen Jack-o-Lantern-Body. Für einen Augenblick machte Ricks Herz einen Satz und war dann von etwas Unbeschreiblichem erfüllt.

Nicht allzu lange und Kate würde nicht mit dem Baby von jemand anderem kuscheln, sie würde ihr eigenes haben. Sein Baby. Ihr gemeinsames Baby.

Er würde nie darüber hinweg kommen.

„Castle, du blockierst die Tür."

Rick wurde jäh aus seinen Fantasien über seine Frau mit ihrem ungeborenen Kind gerissen. Er drehte sich um und sah Esposito, der eine altmodische feingestreifte Baseballuniform trug, was er absolut nicht erwartet hatte.

Er trat schnell vom Eingang zur Wohnung weg, lachte Espo an, klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter. „'Tschuldigung, ich war kurz abgelenkt."

„Ja, das hab ich gemerkt. Wenn Beckett kein Baby in ihren Armen gehalten hätte, wäre es ein wenig unheimlich gewesen", stichelte er.

Sie waren in ihr Gespräch vertieft und sahen deshalb nicht, wie eine kleine Gestalt vom Aufzug her kam. Sie trug einen weißen Overall mit einem roten aufgebauschten Kragen. Die Clownsmaske war angemessen unheimlich, das Zähne zeigende Grinsen und die rote Knollennase genug, um Rick eine gehörige Portion Angst einzujagen, als er den Clown nur wenige Schritte von Espo entfernt bemerkte.

„Espo…", flüsterte er, kurz bevor die Hände des Clowns sich um die Schultern des Polizisten legten und diese ihn gerade so viel drehten, dass Espo einen Blick erhaschen konnte.

Den Schrei, den er losließ, klang viel zu weiblich, als dass er von Espo hätte kommen können. Aber der Detective zog seine Arme weg und zischte ins Loft, schob Rick einfach aus dem Weg.

Der Clown blieb an Ort und Stelle, beugte sich mit einem dunklen Glucksen über, das aber schnell zu einem lauten Lachen wurde. Die Maske wurde abgezogen und es zeigte sich Lanie, ihre Haare in einem geflochtenen Zopf und ihr Gesicht mit Makeup geschminkt, das einen fröhlichen Clown zeigte, anstatt der Horrorfratze von gerade eben.

„Oh mein Gott", schnaubte Lanie, die sich vor Lachen schüttelte. „Das war zu einfach."

„Lanie!", rief Espo, während alle anderen nun auch lachten und glucksten. „Du weißt, ich hasse Clowns!"

„Genau aus diesem Grund hab ich es gemacht", antwortete die Doktorin, hielt kurz inne um Castle eine Umarmung zu geben. Dann schmiss sie die Maske zu Esposito und grinste, als er zusammenzuckte. „Happy Halloween!", verkündete sie dem ganzen Raum. Sie gesellte sich zu Kate und Jenny auf die Couch während Rick die Türe zumachte und zur Party zurück kehrte.


End file.
